


Westworld

by Pathrycja



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Belldom - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future, M/M, Science Fiction, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathrycja/pseuds/Pathrycja
Summary: Matt Bellamy has an existential crisis.He goes on a journey to the Westworld theme park which allows guests to experience the American Old West in an environment populated by "hosts", androids programmed to fulfill the guests' every desire.He is not even aware of how quickly the whole world will want to strip him from his inhibitions.On his way he will encounter a mysterious stranger who may be the solution to his problems.





	1. Welcome to Westworld

**Author's Note:**

> At the very beginning I will mention that English is not my native language,  
> But I tried as much as I could and I hope that my mistakes won't hurt so much.
> 
> I also hope that you will like this combination, of Wstworld and our boys.
> 
> And don't worry, the main theme, of course, will be the fate of Muse members.  
> Westworld is mainly a background.

I sat on the train, which was heading toward a new world, a different world.

My journey was a birthday present from my father on my twenty-eighth birthday. At the beginning I was skeptical about this, but now when I was sitting in this "antique" train, I couldn’t control the excitement I was feeling.

Trains in the real world always had a simple boring design and minimal decor. However, this delighted with the amount of various decorations and details. Nevertheless, everything looked amazingly true. As if I moved in time.

Other people in the wagon were talking to each other, but I was staring at the changing landscape outside the window. Of course, until someone unexpectedly put glasses in front of me with golden liquid.

“You look like you need it” said a tough but friendly voice.

I tore my eyes from the window and looked at the tall man, dressed in a cream-colored suit with matching huge hat, who stood in front of me for a moment, then sat down in the chair opposite me.

“Thank you ...” I answered quietly “But I'm probably not the biggest fan of whiskey.”

Matt... your first conversation, and you're already making an idiot of yourself. Get a fucking grip.

"That’s okey” he smiled pleasantly “By the way I'm Chris, Chris Wolstenholme.” he smiled even wider and then gave me his hand.

Not wanting to be rude, I just shook his hand.

“Matthew Bellamy.”

“Nice to meet you, Matthew. So, this is your first time?" The stranger asked with polite interest in his voice.

"Is it so obvious?" I chuckled a little nervously.

“Just a bit.”

Get a grip on Bellamy and construct a normal sentence...

“Uh, I just have to get used to it. This train, and everything… it's so... different.” I said thoughtfully, then I added “So I'm guessing that this is not your first time?”

Chris nodded and adjusted his hat.

“No, this is the fourth time. We are coming here with my wife for a vacation" he explained briefly.

"Fourth... that is, so you must like it here..." I said innocently.

“Yes of course. I don’t know a man who wouldn’t like this place.”

Wow, it was encouraging, I wonder if Chris is right, but his words definitely lifted my spirits.

“So there is still hope for me” I laughed softly.

Chris looked out the window, but a moment later he smiled back at me.

“Believe me after a few hours, you will not worry about anything anymore” he assured “And it looks like we are already arriving" he added happily "I hope that we will have the opportunity to meet again. Now, forgive me, I have to look for my wife. See you around and have fun.” he said kindly and disappeared behind the door to another wagon.

I smiled involuntarily. Chris seemed to be quite a nice man, I also hoped that our paths would cross again. And just as he predicted after a few minutes, the train began to slow down, until he finally stopped at the station.

I grabbed my black hat, which was lying on the table and went out into the sun-drenched town.

I immediately felt the warmth emanating from both heaven and earth. And I began to wonder if the choice of my outfit was the right one. The outfit, which consisted of a white shirt, black blazer, leather black trousers and shoes. When I was choosing it, I was not thinking about comfort, and I was taking what I liked...

Although maybe it will not be so bad. I put on my hat and went over to the man who was pulling my suitcase off the train.

"I am staying at the Coronado hotel" I informed him briefly.

The man looked at me and bowed politely.

“Of course, sir. Your luggage will be delivered there as soon as possible. Please do not worry about anything.”

Satisfied with his response, I nodded.

“Thank you.” I said as a good-bye.

I turned my attention back to the world around me. So I'm here... Where should I start?

I watched the busy street in front of me for a moment. And I gasped with approval.  
The noise of the crowd, wooden buildings, sand swirling in the air.  
It all looked so so real. Literally, I moved in time. And all these people... They all looked like real people! A real wild west.

Of course, before I got on the train, everything was explained to me...  
It was warned that nowadays it is very difficult to distinguish the real man from the host...  
The hosts, who are nearly indistinguishable from humans, follow a predefined set of intertwining narratives but have the ability to deviate from these narratives based on interactions they have with guests.  
But they also added that the hosts can’t hurt guests, but we can do anything we want with them. A beautiful and at the same time terrifying vision.

However, this clarified the purpose of my trip. Of course, I wanted to have fun, but a lot of people assured me that you can find real yourself here. I do not know how true it is... but I wanted to try, because here I have nothing to lose. Besides, I wasn’t interested enough to separate real people from hosts.

And so begins my first day in the town of Sweetwater.

Slowly, I left the station without hurry and went ahead. I walked where my legs took me. I watched the buildings that I passed, various stories that were at hand...  
However, after a while, I was tempted to enter one of the buildings that looked like a bar. A huge sign said the bar was called Mariposa.

After crossing the threshold I was greeted by the sound of pianola. And on my soul, what a melody it was! I was surprised for a moment and just listened to the penetrating song. Whoever composed it, was a genius. I felt as if it was a composition containing the soul of this town.

When I finally freed myself from this trance, I looked more closely at the place where I found myself. Virtually everything was made of wood here. Walls, floor, tables and chairs where guests sat and drank alcohol. There was also a larger table where four men played poker. And at the very end there was a bar with a bartender who nonchalantly cleaned a glass. What's more, there were a few beautiful women dressed in very elegant but bold creations, but I didn’t mind.

All this mixed up together, it created a perfect harmony, as if every element was in its place.

In order not to stand here like an idiot, I went to the bar and ordered a glass of gin, because I knew that I would not find exotic drinks here. However, when I turned my attention away from the bartender, I felt someone's hand on my cheek, and then a phenomenal brunette appeared in front of my eyes. And this gesture shocked me enough that I held my breath for a moment and froze.

"You're new," she said innocently.

I didn’t know what to say, so I just nodded gently.

“The skin hasn’t hardened yet... You'll get a discount...” she said sweetly.

I crinkled my eyes even more...

Brilliant, apparently the first place I came to, it's... a whorehouse

“I'm sorry, but I'm not interested” I stammered shyly.

And I do not know why I felt remorse that I refused her, but it was probably because she was just very beautiful. Certainly she was a host, because in real life it was difficult to meet such a faultless woman. Full lips, big eyes, perfect proportions of the face... almost too perfect and after a moment of gazing I saw that they are empty...

“That's a pity” she said unimpressed.

However, she didn’t look disappointed, she just left me and went to look for her next victim.

I sighed and thoughtlessly tipped my glass of gin. But surprised, I immediately grimaced at the taste of this strong alcohol. Apparently I will have to get used to it.

I left the bartender the money on the counter and left this place as soon as possible, before another lady tried to persuade me to her services.  
For the next hour I visited the various shops located on the main street.

Once, the sheriff himself asked me if he would like to join his team in search of a local mountain thug, but I politely declined. Maybe next time.

Some time later, my attention was attracted by beautiful horses tied to the gate in front of a small stable. Maybe I could get one tomorrow and explore the area outside the town... Yes, that definitely sounded like a good idea.

Now, I was in the main part of the town and realized that I’m standing in front of a quite impressive bank building. I didn’t have anything to do there, but I was interested in how it looks from the inside.

I loved this feeling more and more that I can do what I want here without a reason. I felt more and more relaxed here.

I promised myself that I will completely forget about real life here. Nothing matters except what is happening here and now. This is a different world and I have to draw the most from it and not look back. I’m here to open my mind. Amen.

That's why I can go to the bank without any explanation.

I entered the building unhurriedly pulling off my hat. For a moment I just wanted to let my hair take a break. I ruffled them with my hand and felt a momentary relief.  
I looked around. And I have to admit that this bank looked just like in all these western films. There were several benches set against the walls, four massive wooden columns supporting the ceiling and at the end several desks, behind which the employees were sitting. 

Of course, there were also a few clients here, but nobody really paid attention to me. I leaned against one of the pillars and watched what happened here for a moment. After a while, I even managed to notice through the ajar door a huge safe at the back of the bank.

I wonder if the bank robberies here look the same as in the movies... Until I chuckled at the thought of it, after all, nothing like this can happen here. Isn’t it?

But a few minutes later, I learned that you have to be careful what you wish for. Before I could even move from under my place at the pillar...

Four armed men broke into the bank unexpectedly. One of them shot his revolver at the ceiling and shouted;

“Everyone on the ground, you get up and you will die! For your life. If someone love your life, we recommend not to move, because it's not a joke!”

Some people without a second thought squeaked on the floor, but two armed men ran out of the treasury, and before they could aim their weapons at the robbers, they were shot straight away. Several women shouted in fear.

And all I could do was look at it as if hypnotized.

I was quietly wondering if it was people or hosts attacking the bank, but now it was probably not important...

I stayed still resting comfortably on a wooden pillar, a little scared, but mainly interested.

Nobody paid attention to me yet. And I didn’t have the slightest intention to find myself on this dusty floor.

One of the men mainly caught my attention. Maybe because he was the only one who didn’t have a hat, and his hair in the light of the day turned to gold, or perhaps because of the buttoned shirt he wore, which was open enough to reveal his entire chest. Or maybe because he had so many weapons with him that it surprised me how he managed to carry it all with him...

I looked with reluctance at the other three robbers, but they were very similarly dressed and their faces were covered with scarves.

Suddenly, the blond began to give orders quite loudly.

“Billy Joe, you stay here and make sure nobody leaves! Morgan and Tom, you go with me, we'll empty this treasury.”

A woman loudly sobbed, but someone else told her to shut up. I watched as three men disappear at the entrance to the treasury, one of them on the way pulled a bank employee with them.

A man named Billy Joe began looking around and casting threatening glances at the people on the ground. But he didn’t seem to notice me...

Maybe because he was a host and couldn’t hurt me, maybe that's why he ignored me...?

A woman began to weep and ask to let her go, but Billy Joe only laughed and slapped the woman to shut her up.

I could have prevented it all, I had my revolver, I could easily kill this man, but some strength unknown to me, my brain, told me to shut the fuck up and watch. As if it was some kind of performance.

I heard screams and an explosion coming from the treasury.

After a moment, this blonde appeared again in the room and was glad to look at what was happening here. It allowed me to examine his appearance more closely. I noticed how his brown leather trousers were practically the same color as his skin, as a few chains hung around his chest, one of them looked like a spike or tooth. And everything was fine until his eyes landed on me...

“Well, well, well, and whom we have here?” he chirped happily heading in my direction.

My breathing accelerated slightly, but I couldn’t stop looking at him as mesmerized. However, oddly enough, I didn’t feel any fear anymore, but more excitement ...

The blond stood opposite me, and if I noticed correctly, he was a little taller than me. Smiling sweetly, he stung his stormy look at me. His eyes sparkled with a mixture of gray and green. At the same time they were full of aggression and madness as well as strange charm and cheerfulness.

I wanted to say something, but I didn’t know what and I didn’t want to ridicule myself at the beginning, so I just waited for his next move. And he obviously liked it.

“Your face seems to be so sweet, that I want to taste it...”

I crept out my eyes in amazement. Did I hear right? My heart began to beat faster.

At that time, the blond leaned one hand against the pillar and brought his face closer to mine. He did not ask about my consent and gave the impression of a man who takes and gets what he wants. 

Before I could think or do anything. The blond man eliminated the distance between us and suddenly I felt his wet tongue on my right cheek. My heart sank for a moment. However, I would be lying if I said that it didn’t excite me at all. I literally barely remembered that I needed to breathe.

I was… agitated and extremely horny at the same time.

"Indeed, sweet." He muttered sensually to my ear.

I felt my knees soften. At this time, the blond man departed a bit and gave me a last look full of desire.

"The sheriff's men are coming!" Billy Joe shouted suddenly.

The blond smiled from ear to ear.

“At last the fun begins!” he said joyfully, then left me, walking towards the exit. “Tom! Morgan! Move your lazy asses!”

"It would have gone faster if you helped us pack those goddamn sacks!" Someone else shouted back.

A moment later, two men with three sacks came out of the treasury. The blond pulled two revolvers from his holster and kicking the front door began firing at once.

“Gentlemen, now or never, to horses!”

The other men with the prepared weapon came out behind their leader and I heard more shots. And then more shots ... The roar of horses and screams. A few seconds later, everything went a little further. But then people lying just a moment ago on the floor, they began to shout and rushed to the exit door.

Yes, I just witnessed a bank robbery... and I fucking liked it a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you want more, leave a mark... some comments. 
> 
> xx


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things are still unexplained, but everything will come with time.  
> I hope you enjoy the plots that appear.

I was the victim of a bank robbery, but somehow I didn’t feel like a victim of a bank robbery...  
You could say that I felt more like a victim of a certain blonde charm.

It frightened me a bit how quickly I came across something like that... but...

For once, be honest with yourself. Isn’t this what you wanted? That's not what you came here for?

So what's your problem ...

The fact that I don’t think I'm ready for this.

You'll never be, because you're a fucking bore.

Ok, shut up, I'm going to change it.

~~~

Sometime later, when the sun was low, I realized that I hadn’t eaten all day. So I found the most decent place, something like a restaurant. It was quite crowded and loud, but I managed to get a table, and what's more, I could finally order wine here, without any judgment. I also ordered a dish of the day, because I didn’t find anything interesting in the menu. However, the food I got was pretty good. For a moment I was afraid that I wouldn’t like the local cuisine, but it was not so bad. I could live without pasta for some time...

I relished my loneliness until some woman, unknown to me, dressed in a fancy purple dress sat on the chair in front of me. This color was the first thing that struck me, right after her flaming hair.  
Well, this is the second time when someone joins me like that. Apparently, I'm more popular here than in the real world.

I was a little lost because of that. This woman was a little bit too flashy, but she seemed to be nice.  
Although still, I wasn’t sure if it was a host or a real woman...

"I am sorry to interrupt your supper, but I could not resist the desire to welcome a new face." She confessed coquettishly.

Involuntarily, I chuckled stupidly, but of course I couldn’t resist asking this overwhelmed question. From the very beginning I have to make an idiot of myself...

“Oh, thank you, that's nice. I don’t want to be rude, but are you… human?” I blurted out before I could bite my tongue.

However, the woman didn’t seem to be offended by this question, she only smiled playfully.

“Yes, I am a newcomer. Actually, just like most people in this restaurant. It's probably the most popular place to eat for the guests" she confessed.

“I understand... but why do I owe your presence?”

"Forgive my audacity, but I needed a break, from my drunk partner, and you gave the impression that you needed a companion" she said in a half-whisper.

I didn’t know why, but she seemed to be telling the truth. So I had no reason to be rude... and Well, it's always good to meet someone new.

“I don’t mind” I finally responded kindly.

“That's good… So how are you? Do you have any hot gossip?”

“Actually, it's only my first day, but this place seems to be quite interesting” I replied automatically.

The woman adjusted her elegant hat and leaned her elbows on the table, reducing the distance between us.

“Oh, so indeed, you are a new face... So, so far, have you managed to meet someone or something interesting?” she asked with innocent curiosity.

For a few seconds I considered if something extraordinary happened to me. But then I decided that I could tell her about the robbery.

“Well, all in all one can say that I witnessed a bank robbery.”

"I've heard about that... well, I can even say that I was the reason why Sheriff was so late in the crime scene." The woman laughed and rolled her eyes.

But I didn’t understand ...

“How is it?”

“Let's say we had a private meeting in his office.” she said, looking at me meaningfully.

Ah, I could have guessed.

“Ugh, so I see... But I have a question, are these things often happening here?” I asked shyly.

“Do you mean sex or bank robberies?” she laughed, but after a while she continued “Of course, the park has many themes and plots, usually they are specific and looped. But often to provide entertainment to guests, smaller or bigger events are organized...”

“So usually the hosts take part in this?” I inquired stubbornly.

“You could say so. Mostly they are provocateurs of various actions. Because real men are too busy fucking everything that moves...” she said shamelessly.

But her immediacy surprised me a bit, so confused, I raised one eyebrow questioningly.

“Oh, I apologize for my openness, but that's the truth, a lot of guests come here to mainly fuck bitches from the whorehouse. They are not interested in the real beauty of the park...” she sighed thoughtfully, but after a moment she livened up “Well, on the other hand, you can’t blame them. Here, the beauty can be found everywhere.”

I nodded in agreement and drank a sip of my wine.

“I think that's what I'm looking for...” I confessed uncertainly.

“But you seem to be so tense, don’t you want to relax more?” she asked a bit worried and a bit amused.

I wasn’t sure what she meant... But she didn’t offer me sex, right? I didn’t know what all these people here was thinking...

However, before I delved into these thoughts, I simply answered her question.

“I want to, but I just don’t know... “ I started, but I stopped, because I didn’t know what I don’t know.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the woman seemed to be determined to do something to about it.

“Oh dear, I'll give you advice. Let your inhibitions go. Nobody will judge you here. This place is to fulfill your desires. You can do whatever you want with whoever you want... Just don’t hold back. And don’t think too much. It's even better to do what you want first, then think. And then drink, to not to think.”

Damn, she was so sure of her beliefs.

"That... sounds good..." I murmured, still uncertain.

“Yes of course. And remember, you decide. And if you screw up something, the next day no one will remember about it. It's a very simple policy.”

I smiled involuntarily. When she talked about it, everything seemed so simple.

"I think I should use your advice," I said finally.

"Bloody hell, of course you should!" She said, smiling brightly.

Suddenly, somewhere in the distance, somebody's quarrel was heard, and then fattering glass. However, my companion just shrugged and give me that look "it is normal here".

And since she was so eager to help me, I couldn’t resist to learn more, maybe about my new purpose.

"So tell me, do you know those robbers who attacked the bank?" I asked innocently.

"Maybe, but what exactly do you mean?" She leaned towards me, clearly interested.

“Well... maybe first of all, were these people or hosts?”

The woman stuck her impenetrable eyes at me and probably studied how I react. Should it worry me?

"Does it make any difference?" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Yes? Because as you mentioned, the hosts will forget if I do something stupid...”

“Oh, I understand.” she smiled mischievously. “ But still, I wouldn’t care so much about it. But tell me, what do you remember about them, maybe some... names?”

For a moment I brought back memories of that event and I realized that I remembered quite a lot.

“I know that three of them are called... Tom, Morgan and Billy Joe, and there was another blond with them, but I didn’t hear his name” I said thoughtfully.

I took another sip of wine before my companion finally decided to say something.

"So I see... And I think I know them" she confessed finally.

“Ouh, so tell me...” I encouraged her. And then I held my breath.

Not that it was the most important thing, but... I don’t know... I would feel more confident if I knew that blond is a host? Did it make any sense? I'm insane. But it's nothing new.

Did the woman see the worry on my face?

Even if, she didn’t seem to be bothered about it. Only she smiled innocently, playing with a strand of her hair.

"So If you were worried, you don’t have to be anymore… these blokes, are the hosts" she said shortly.

I just smiled blissfully at this message. I think I've drunk too much wine at once.

"That's great..." I muttered, half conscious.

I felt relieved, but I didn’t know why I felt a slight disappointment at the same time. But overall I felt a lot now, so there was no point in thinking about it.

Listening to earlier advice, I shouldn’t worry so much.

“And from what I remember... this fourth man, his name is Dominic.”

Involuntarily once again, a smile crossed my face.

“Oh my god, you're blushing. What have they done to you? I hope that at least you will have fun...”

"It's not like that!" I squeaked dumbfounded.

The woman laughed so hard, that she had to cover her mouth with her hand, but a moment later she managed to add something more.

“I know, I know, you are charming” she sighed dreamily “But here, you can be charming, crazy and free...”

And these were the last words I heard from a newly met stranger. Because a moment later, apparently her little drunk partner tried to get into a fight with the waiter and she had to intervene.

After this strange, but very useful conversation with... eh, I didn’t even know her name...  
Anyway my mind cleared a little bit.

Literally, if I sum it all up, I had nothing to lose here, I could go wild. And so I had a plan for tomorrow.

But now was the time to finally go to my hotel. It was already dark, but I remembered the way and I got there without a problem. In the small reception there was an elderly woman behind the counter and she smiled pleasantly at my sight.

“Good evening, I'm Matthew Bellamy, I have a room booked here.”

The woman looked at her notebook.

“Of course Mr. Bellamy, your suitcase is already in your room, there is also a bathtub with warm water waiting for you.”

I nodded, but a moment later asked stupidly;

“With hot water?”

I didn’t ask anyone for something like that...

“Oh, please don’t worry, we just know the needs of our clients. Now, please, follow me, I will show you your room.”

Still a little astonished, I followed the woman to the second floor. We stopped by room number seven and the woman handed me the key, then she wished me a good night and left me alone.

The first thing I did, after entering the room, I stripped naked and went to check the bathroom.

When I examined the water in the bathtub, it was actually warm. I couldn’t complain. Without a second thought, I walked in and immersed myself in the water. It was an amazing feeling to get rid of dust and sand, which settled on my skin and especially in my hair.

After bathing I wrapped myself in a towel and lay down on the bed. It was perfectly warm, so I didn’t want to get up, for something to wear.  
My mind seemed to slowly fly away. But in return, my subconscious was waking up. I could pretend as much as I want, but the sight of this unearthly blonde, who was probably named Dominic, was haunted my memory.

From the very beginning I had a taste of how the hosts can be tempting. For example, this prostitute from the bar was very convincing, but at the same time she was nothing compared to the blond.

Although I must admit that his behavior was somehow so controversial and naughty… I wonder if he would mind if someone behaved towards him like that.

Hahaha, sure Matt, I can see how you do something crazy.

I sighed, my brain was right, I'm not the most crazy and open man lately. But that is something that can be repaired. I wanted to fix it.

And I couldn’t help imagining what our next meeting would look like... would he remember me? What would he do? Would he do anything? Could I do anything to him?

Whatever it could be, the vision of meeting him again was extremely tempting. I was hoping that I would be able to find him tomorrow.

I don’t even remember if I ever lusted someone just like that.

And what I do, what I plan to do...

One can say that it is immoral. For some delicate reasons. But I have to do it, I promised myself.... I will try.

Somewhere during my reflections, I had to fall asleep because suddenly I was awakened by a knock at the door.

I was terribly confused.

The first thing I noticed, is that I was completely naked. I automatically pulled out my clean boxer from my suitcase and quickly put them on, and then even faster, I began to squeeze into my tight leather pants. In that state, I could open the door.

I don’t know why but I was a bit surprised, when after opening the door on the threshold I found a woman with a silver tray.

"Good morning, I brought you your breakfast, sir" she said with a smile on her face.

“Thank you?”

The woman passed me by and put the tray on a small table by the window.

“I wish you a nice day, sir” she said happily and left the room closing the door behind her.

I rubbed my tired eyes.

Well, for a moment I forgot where I am. However, the memories of the past day slowly began to scroll in my sleepy mind.

Did they all actually get up here at sunrise? I was considering going back to bed, but on the other hand, since I got up ...

I ate my breakfast without hurry and prepared myself for the coming day.

Leaving the hotel once again, surprised by the sharp sun, I immediately put on my hat.

I was slowly walking down the main street, without any particular purpose, until my gaze finally stopped on the wavy blond hair, but it was not the same blond hair I saw yesterday. This hair belonged to a woman dressed in a faded blue dress. She was packing her purchases into a bag attached to her horse. 

Suddenly one of the cans she packed fell out of her hand and rolled on the ground.  
Instinctively, I went to pick up this can. But someone's delicate hand held me on my shoulder.

“Don’t bother with it. Waste of time. It's Dolores. Every morning, this can falls out of her hands. Such a lure for men. Still, her heart belongs to poor Teddy. So as you see it is a bit cruel manipulation of guests…”

Astonished, I turned my head towards the unknown voice. And I saw a small woman with short dark hair and deep, cordial eyes.

“Please don’t get angry, I didn’t want to be rude, I just wanted to save your time” she explained a little embarrassed.

I didn’t understand what she meant, but I wasn’t angry at her for that.

“Oh, that’s okay, nothing happened.” I replied unmoved

The woman gave me a shy smile and bowed gently.

“That's good, I'm Kelly Wolstenholme.”

At the sound of her name, something immediately clicked in my head.

“Nice to meet you, it seems to me that on the train I have already met you... husband.”

"Ah, yes, he seems to be telling me something about you. However, what a nice surprise that we met here...” she confessed politely, and then she added “Actually, we were going today outside the city, with my husband, maybe you would like to go with us?”

By this proposal, I remembered immediately those horses that I saw yesterday and the moment in which I actually planned to go for a ride.

“Thank you, that's nice of you. But won’t this be a problem for you?" I asked uncertainly.

"Not at all, we will have more fun with you" she assured happily.

Uh, I didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, Kelly's offer was tempting, but on the other hand I was even more tempted to find Dominic...  
But I could also look for him all day and not find him. And I would miss such an opportunity... Chris and Kelly seem to be nice people...

The second opportunity like this may not happen again ...

"In that case, I will be happy to join you." I decided 

Kelly clapped her hands with delight.

“Wonderful, I will inform Chris! We will quickly get your horse and some provisions.” She informed me immediately.

“Thank you again…”

The woman patted my shoulder and corrected my contorted hat.

“Oh, you're welcome. Let's meet in half an hour under Maripos bar, do you know where it is?”

I nodded, it's hard to forget about this bar.

“Yes, I will be waiting there.” I confirmed.

Kelly gave me a radiant smile and slowly with grace, she went away, disappearing into the crowd of people.

Involuntarily, I looked again at the woman with blond hair. And to my surprise she actually spoke to some man, and just a moment later they left together on their horses.

Funny... I wonder how many men in, before me, wanted to pick up this can, for this women...

But I was actually glad that Kelly stopped me. After all, I'd rather have someone else in my head.

With nothing more interesting to do, I just went towards the bar...

On the spot, I was tempted to enter this bar, but I had no strength to refuse another prostitute.  
However, through the open window once again I heard this beautiful song played on the pianola. So I simply leaned against a small wall on the opposite side of the road and waited listening to the music. 

Different people were passing through my eyes, everyone calmly pursuing or looking for their own history.

However, after a few minutes I noticed some restless movements among passers-by. Four horsemen have just arrived at the Mariposa bar, making a small fuss. They tied their horses near a wooden fence.

And let me. Am I seeing it well? It was the same four who robbed the bank yesterday. I didn’t have the slightest idea what they were doing here. But this time they couldn’t rob the bank because there wasn’t any nearby.

Is it happiness that favored me so much?

I began to look at them closely. Two of them, probably Billy Joe and Tom, entered the bar. Morgan stayed with the horses. And Dominik walked away a bit, leaned against the wall between the two buildings, and slowly pulled out of his pocket something that looked like cigarettes.

Within a few seconds I forgot about the whole world.

Matthew, that's what you wanted. And look, the perfect opportunity. As you wished. You have what you want, right in front your eyes. Who knows when the opportunity will come again to meet him.

One part of my mind tried to stop me and asked what the hell I was doing. Fortunately, the second part told her to shut the fuck up and not interrupt.  
Without hesitation, I went to the other side of the street, simultaneously pulling my hat and improving my hair.

I didn’t know what to do, I wasn’t sure what to say... but there was no turning back.

Dominic leaned against the wall, a cigarette smoldering between his right hand. He raised his hand to his lips, inhaled smoke, which he held in his lungs for a moment, and slowly let it out with his narrowed eyes. He coughed slightly, only to repeat the pattern.

When I finally stood in front of him, I was barely sober and I didn’t know where to start, so I just said;

“Hey…”

"I'm busy" he mumbled carelessly, it didn’t sound unkind though, but more like he was bored.

I felt terribly hot. What am I doing?

I began to get nervous, and every cell of my body screamed to leave.

However, I was stopped by a strange voice, hidden deep inside me, and which seemed to take control over me.

You can say and do whatever you want. It is not so fucking difficult.

“That's a pity, but I think that for me, you would find some time. Especially if I tell you what I have to offer” I murmured temptingly.

And, damn... I surprised myself with what I said, but actually it wasn’t that difficult...

The blond man slowly opened his eyes and lazily threw the remnants of his cigarette to the ground.

When our eyes met, his lips seemed to twitch uncontrollably. And finally he smiled slyly.

Does he remember me? What does this smirk mean?

“So what? Would you be interested? "I asked in a surprisingly composed voice.

Host seemed to like my approach and his eyes started to shine.

“How could I refuse to a such sweet creature?”

Did he say I was sweet, again? Did he remember me? Did he say that to everyone?

It does not matter, I'm just here to get what I want from him.

“That's good…”

I approached him enough to see his reflection in his eyes. We were just a few centimeters away now.

He looked like a walking sin.

“However, you have chosen a slightly inappropriate moment. I’m a bit busy now." He said slightly bitterly, examining me carefully.

Inappropriate moment...

It sounds like my typical excuse. So fuck it. Anyway, it will only take a second.

In a moment I will cross the border from which there is no return. Whoever Dominic was, now belonged to part of my experiment. I just had to try this.

"You don’t look busy right now" I answered confidently.

Dominic rolled his eyes, but he looked like he really meant it.

"I have to go" he cleared his throat.

Now I rolled my eyes. I firmly held his collarbone with one hand so he would stay still against the wall. At this, Dominic raised one eyebrow and gave me only a surprised look.

“No. I just want to try something." I said emphatically.

As there was a chance that I would never see him again, the retreat was not an option.

I have nothing to lose. If something does not work out, he'll just forget about it.

Matt Bellamy in the real world, would never do something like that in his lifetime. But it was a different world.

Before his surprise passed, I overcame the distance that divided us.

I unknowingly threw my hat to the ground and with my free hand held his waist in place.

And a moment later, I gave him a short kiss. However, it wasn’t enough for me, so with more determination I sucked on his lower lip and to my surprise I felt his quiet sigh, which encouraged me even more.

When I felt his hand on my neck, a lovely thrill passed through my body.

Is it even possible that kissing stranger could give such pleasure?

In this one moment I experienced real ecstasy, when Dominica's lusty lips begged me for more.

His closeness overwhelmed mine. His touch electrified me.

His lips feel warm to the touch… and the thought… that He can bring me back to life.

However, before I lost myself in my oblivion. I remembered that I was suppose only to taste him, nothing more.

So reluctantly, I broke away from him.

I felt my cheeks burning and I think my brain was not getting enough oxygen.

Well... I did it. I didn’t know what reaction should I expect from Doiminic, so I slowly lifted my hat off the ground and only then, I slowly looked at him.

And to my surprise he smiled gently.

"After our first meeting, I was hoping to see you again, but wow, I did not expect that. Your mouth tastes better than a mojito, and believe me I’m biggest fan of mojitos" he said nonchalantly.

Something didn’t fit in this sentence ...

For a moment I felt like I caught some glitch.

Fuck.

"Wait... are you... human..." I stammered confused.

That was weird. After all, this woman… she told me that Dominic is a host...

Oh, damn it. She lied to me. But WHY?!

“Of course I'm human? And what am I supposed to be? A Host?” he asked slightly amused “Should I consider it as a compliment? I will consider it as a compliment." He said smiling slyly.

And I was speechless for a moment. So it turns out, that a moment ago... for the first time... I kissed a real man...

Fuck, FuCk, Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!

However, I didn’t have time to ponder what just happened, because I suddenly heard gunshots...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> As usual, all comments are welcome xx


	3. III

I didn’t know what was happening.

My brain was literally screaming; This man is a real man, he is not a host. You have just kissed a real man. In addition, a complete stranger!

At the same time, disturbing sounds were still coming from inside the bar. It was definitely suspicious.  
Somebody started shooting again.

My mind suffered a temporary paralysis, but I was forced to quickly return to reality.  
Amid the sudden hustle and bustle, I heard Kelly Wolstenholme calling my name.

I turned automatically towards her. She and her husband sat on their horses a few meters away from me, next to them there was another black horse, which was probably supposed to be for me. When they saw that they were drawing my attention, they waved to me.

I was torn. I didn’t know, what to do.

I looked back at Dominic, who still looked completely relaxed. So I could assume that he did not mind a kiss, or at least he seemed so... For now.

However, before anyone could say anything, the sound of breaking glass and someone's screams came from the bar, again. I was even more lost than a moment earlier.

"Dominic Howard! Move that golden ass of yours, we have to run away!" Morgan shouted suddenly.

And a moment later they left the bar, or rather fell out with a bang, Billy Joe with Tom... But they were not alone. My jaw dropped at the sight of two women struggling with them, their hands tied.  
Suddenly, Dominic grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the alley in which we stood. I didn’t resist him. But I also didn’t have the slightest idea what was going on.

People around began to pay more and more attention to us. Everyone knew something was wrong. And after a while, someone shouted that they needed the sheriff's men. There were so many things happening at once. Billy Joe and Tom, fought these two women to throw them on their horses. Morgan helped them.

I had no idea why they were doing it. They robbed the bank yesterday and today... today they are kidnapping women.

Wasn’t that crazy? And how did I find myself at the center of all this?

Kidnapped women were making more and more noise.

Less than a moment later, you could hear the sheriff's man running from the distance and the first gunshots. I don’t even know when Kelly and Chris appeared at my side with a questioning expression on their faces. But before I could say anything to them, Dominic firmly pushed me towards the black horse.

"You will come with us" He said confidently, while giving me a defiant look.

Due to the fact that I had no idea what else I could do, I just put on my hat and mounted my horse as soon as possible. At that time Dominic managed to reach his companions and I saw them pulling out their weapons.

"Matthew, do you know them?" Kelly asked surprised, casting a doubtful glance at me.

" I'm not sure, but sort of…" I blurted out.

At the sound of now clearly loud gun shots, I tensed.

Dominic and the others were already ready to leave, firing at the sheriff's running men.

"Matthew, do you intend to go with them?" Asked Chris.

"I have no idea!" I answered honestly.

However, as it turned out, we didn’t have to think about it anymore, because unexpectedly some woman started pointing at us and shouting that we were with kidnappers. This caught the attention of men running with weapons.

"Great! We have no choice now. Matthew, we're going with them!" Chris said, trying to shout over the crowd.

If I'm not mistaken, Kelly has clapped her hands happily on this message and laughed... What?

Without further thinking, we joined Dominic and his companions.

Of course, the shooting was still at its best. I tried to ignore host bodies that fall on the ground.  
It all looked like a scene from an action movie. A typical shooting, screaming women. It's just that I found myself on the side of the villains, which was completely unlike me. However, apparently I did not feel as bad in this situation as I could imagine.

We began to move away faster and faster.

Nevertheless, the hosts didn’t give up, before we looked back, the sheriff and his surviving helpers were already on horseback chasing us.

"Okay, the end of the play, we have to lose them" Dominic shouted to the others.

How did this happen? I do not know. But right now I was running away from the law enforcement officers, along with the people who robbed the bank yesterday. And it is not even noon yet.

If someone in the real world saw me right now, he would definitely be surprised… but…

The hell with them! Even I was surprised by myself.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed but for a long while we were running away from the sheriff's men at a deadly pace. They couldn’t hurt us deadly with their ordinary weapons. However, this didn’t make things easier.

At the moment when the hosts chasing us were already killed or resigned from the pursuit. Dominic announced that we are making a short stop. Without a word of objection, everyone slowed down, and after a while we stopped under a huge tree.

Slightly stunned, I get off my horse and looked around. Dominic leaned nonchalantly against the tree and began to play with his holster. Billy Joe and Morgan took care of taking off abducted women from horses. Tom, however, with a smile on his face moved towards Chris and Kelly, who were standing next to me.

"Kelly, Chris, how nice to see you again!" He was overwhelmed with excessive enthusiasm.

I frowned, surprised.

"Wait, do you know them?" I whispered uncertainly.

"Yeah… Something like that..." Chris said, slightly uncertain.

Tom's eyes finally went to me and I felt a bit trapped. After all, I didn’t know these people at all.

"But who do we have here?" He asked, extremely interested.

Where my manners, they don’t know me either...

"Uh, I'm Matthew Bellamy" I introduced myself briefly, as always. I was just boring. 

However, it was apparently enough for Tom, because he simply nodded amiably.

"Nice to meet you"

"What a coincidence. I didn’t think we all met again in such a situation" said Billy Joe, who has now joined us.

I was surprised that despite the comedy and madness of the whole situation, everything seemed to be so natural and in place. As if it was an ordinary meeting of friends... Except that it wasn’t

"And as for the situation, I didn’t think that the great Dominic Howard would be desperate enough to deal with the abduction of prostitutes" Chris said.

Dominic stopped loading bullets in his revolver for a moment. And he looked at us while rolling his eyes.

"Why desperate straight away and why always me? This time it was Tom's original idea." He answered innocently.

Tom apparently was pleased that the merit for this plan falls to him.

"Indeed, it was my idea... I wanted to spice up a bit our journey... Well, don’t look at me like that! We need them for a very important purpose. "

"For what purpose? Enlighten us.” Kelly suggested, and a polite smile appeared on her lips.

Dominic focused all his attention on his gun, again, as if the current conversation didn’t interest him at all. 

Morgan was still on the sidelines guarding the two abducted women.

"Oh Kelly, did I see interest in your eyes?" Tom joked freely. "We are going to Pariah paradise " he added with a dirty smile on his face.

I didn’t have the slightest idea what it meant. And Chris just made a bent face.

"Explain to me something, you kidnap prostitutes to have access to other prostitutes?" Kelly laughed.

"Exactly! Just like that…"

"Oh Tom, shut up! To enter Pariah we need a bargaining chip. Clementine and Maeve are here for our admission tickets." Billy Joe growled irritably.

"So I see... But to kidnap Maeve right away? She run this business… what an irony. Won’t this be a problem? " 

"They will manage without her"

At the words Billy Joe and Tom laughed, Kelly just sighed loudly. And I don’t know what to think about all this.

"But fate once again bring us together, so you can join us, if you like?" Tom offered with more composed voice.

"Well, I don’t know... What do you think Chris, it sounds like a lot of fun..."

"Because it will be fun" Tom emphasized.

But before Chris could answer anything to Kelly, Dominic lazily torn his back from the tree he was leaning against and made a few steps forward.

"Tom, let's give them a moment to think about this... We have a long way to go, so I advise everyone to take a few deep breaths, to drink some water... And we're leaving in fifteen minutes. Tom, Billy Joe, check if our lovely ladies need anything."

Everyone, without a word of opposition, followed Dominic's advice.

Chris took Kelly by the hand and led her to move away a little from the group. Billy Joe followed Tom with a heavy sigh toward Morgan and the abducted women.

And, to be honest, I didn’t know what to do with myself, until... Until Dominic himself began to approach me.

Because of that, somehow I began to breathe more heavily.  
Not so long ago, I threw myself at this strange man and kissed him. Without a word of explanation…

How was I supposed to behave now, after something like this?

I was like a frightened deer. And Dominic Howard stood in front of me with the eyes of a predator and his eternally deeply unbuttoned white shirt.

I wasn’t even sure how to name the feelings that now overwhelmed me.

"I've already got to know your taste, and we still haven’t properly introduced ourselves” he said almost reproachfully.

I blushed uncontrollably. He... made me... unable to think soberly. That was certain.

"It's time to catch up... I'm Dominic" he introduced himself with an incredibly charming smile and he held out his hand in my direction.

"Matthew" I answered automatically and before I knew, my hand went to shake his hand.

"Matthew, I'm glad you decided to join us. I think that together we will have a lot of fun. You have no idea how much I like your presence. I'd love to show you, but I think we have to wait until we get to Pariah."

I took a deep breath. Was it a threat or a promise?

I bit my lip nervously and the only thing I could get at the moment was to just nod my head.  
And when he spoke to me with his low, smooth voice, I was enchanted. I couldn’t take my eyes off him.

It was a bit strange, no one even asked if I wanted to go with them. It was like, Dominic assumed in advance that I was going with them and it wasn’t even subject to discussion. I don’t know how I should feel about it. Wasn’t that some kind of trap?

"On this hot day, your eyes are like a source of satisfying desire. So you don’t need to hide your eyesight from me."

Uh, I was speechless. Did he just told me that I was caught staring?! I mean... Well, of course he had to notice that I hardly took my eyes off him when I thought he was not looking. Well, fortunately, it didn’t bother him... And he even seemed to be pleased with this fact. But still… it wasn’t me.

However, I couldn’t stand his intensity that he gave me. I'm not used to something like that. That's why, at that moment, he was intimidating me. I didn’t even know how to answer him!

Fortunately, Kelly and Chris finally decided to join us and announced that they would happily go on a trip to Pariah.

Before I knew it, we were all back on horseback, but this time our pace was calmer.

We drove maybe less than ten minutes, and unexpectedly Kelly interrupted silence.

"Dominic, tell me what happened to your hat?”

The blond man laughed melodiously and turned to us to answer, because he was riding on the very front.

"Oh Kelly, but I thought you would understand me"

"Understand what?"

Before I heard any answer, I noticed how Tom had already fallen into a very hysterical laughter.

"The hat would ruin my hair" Dominic explained briefly.

At this stage, I was not sure if it was sarcasm, or he was serious.

"He will save his hair, but it's probably too late for the brain" Chris whispered under his breath, but thankfully, only I heard him.

The rest of the journey went without a hitch.

I didn’t think too much about what was happening. I just watched the changing landscape. From time to time, I asked Chris a question, because he was closest to me.

However, when I asked him how he met Dominic and the rest, he only said; "This is the type of story that goes only with alcohol."

For most of the trip, I couldn’t restrain myself and occasionally I peeked at Dominic.

This man was a mystery to me. Everything about him told me that I should keep away from him as far as possible. I definitely shouldn’t go to Pariah with them. And I definitely shouldn’t kiss him this morning. However, I did it anyway. Now it was too late.

He was so secretive and at the same time, so open. He was crazy but rational. I have never met someone like him before. And I was tempted to get to know him even better.

I spent so many years focused only on work and on what people expected from me, that I just became a puppet in hands of other people. I wasn’t even sure if the decisions I made in the real world were still mine...

Here, I felt like I was starting to really do what I want. I feel inner peace, no matter what decision I make. I didn’t even realize what a pleasant feeling it might be.

When the sun was already very low on the horizon, at last, the purpose of our journey began to build before us.

Crossing the first walls, Dominic turned to us and in a very dramatic way gestured with his hand.

"Dear friends, welcome to Pariah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our fellas finally got to Pariah. And let me tell you... Some things will happen here.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. xx


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter.
> 
> I hope that certain lady will be satisfied with (I hope a decent) kiss scene.
> 
> And If you also have any suggestions, what would you like to see more in the future chapters let me know.  
> This story doesn't have a rigid script and I will be happy to add some extra things to the plot that interest you.
> 
> And as always, let me know what you think about this chapter. xx

I didn’t know what to expect, but Pariah turned out to be a town like Sweetwater. Well, maybe a little more impressive.

From previous conversations, I understood only that they intended to exchange prostitutes (which they kidnapped) at some admission to some "wonderful" place. However, what a place it was, I had to see later for myself.

During the trip I had some time to think about my behavior and I decided that I should apologize to Dominic. I know how stupid it sounded, apologize to someone for kissing him, but I felt like I used him a little. And besides, if I was about to spend some more time with them, so I just wanted to have a good relations with them.

Yes, I decided that I wanted to spend my time in their company.

Although I didn’t have the slightest idea how things would go.

~~~

The sun has already practically gone over the horizon, but there was still an orange glow visible in the sky.

Slowly, we hastily moved around the main street of Pariah. Wherever I looked, I came across curious glances everywhere, probably our group had to somehow depart from their everyday life, but like the others, I didn’t care too much about it.

Finally, we stopped in the open square in front of small palace. The first thing I noticed was that the armed men stood in small groups on terraces. It was already dark enough that torches were burning here and there. I was shivering involuntarily. Well, so far nobody has been happy for our arrival. Nobody looked friendly.

Nevertheless, imitating Dominic, we slowly got off the horses. I immediately felt my muscles protesting. My legs and ass were not used to such a long ride on horseback.  
I don’t know why but I started to get a little nervous. There were suspicious glances from everywhere. It looked like we were entering the enemy's territory.

Dominic, however, didn’t seem to mind, he was completely relaxed.

I tried to stay close to Chris and Kelly.

Apparently, someone informed the right people about our arrival, because after less than a minute a man emerged from the dark and gave the impression of someone important.

"Well, Well, who do we have here?" He began dispassionately, resting his hands on his hips.

His voice was firm and careless, yet chilling.

“El Lazo...” Dominic began.

However, the man standing in front of us interrupted him immediately.

“In my own person.”

Dominic stepped out slightly in front of our group and it seemed that he knew what he was doing.

"Me and my friends, we have something for you" he said gallantly.

El Lazo smiled crookedly, but he was still on his guard.

“Really?”

“I heard rumors...” Dominic began slowly and then nod towards his companions.

Billy Joe and Tom pulled off kidnapped women from the horses and brought them to the light. A few whistles and sighs of approval were heard behind.

The women struggled, but it didn’t help much, because their hands were still tied and their mouths gagged.

“Please, I would like to introduce Maeve Millay and Clementine Pennyfeather.”

El Lazo scratched his temple, then carefully eyed women.

“I see, so what about them?”

“You can treat them as a gift.”

“Hmm, I will not say, I like this idea, Mister...”

“...Howard.”

“Indeed. I value people who come to me prepared.”

On the side, I saw Dominic smiling significantly, apparently everything went according to his plan.

“Boys, take our new acquisitions.” El Lazo ordered pointing at selected men. “And Mr. Howard, what do you expect in return?”

“Let's say I'm looking for a partner for business and entertainment... Morgan?”

I noticed how Morgan, by Dominic order, pulls out a sack and slowly approaches El Lazo to give it to him. The man looks gently into the bag, smiles mischievously and gives it to his man.

At the same time, Tom and Billy Joe pass on women.

“So many presents... I see you are not kidding. I would like to get to know you and your friends better. Today we can talk about entertainment and tomorrow about business.”

“Excellent.”

“You are my special guests this evening. My man will take you inside, and someone else will take care of horses.” he explained briefly.

At these words, the man behind El Lazo nodded to us and waited until we joined him.

We all moved towards the building. I didn’t dare to ask any question.

When we were inside, we were greeted by the sharp smell of some herbs, or rather incense and the sound of music.

Crossing the red curtains hanging from the ceiling, we entered a huge, long hall.

There were clouds of smoke, the smell of wine and the sounds of pleasure.

A row of straight columns with a sandy shade ran through the middle, and a full-scale fountain stood in the center. The hall was adorned with even more red curtains, golden pots, stately chandeliers, and a few women dressed in colorful feather costumes that danced lazily on the platforms.

Small tables, generous sofas, armchairs covered in red velvet and huge pillows were found everywhere.

It all seemed so simple and yet full of glamor.

Wherever I looked, I encountered almost naked people shamelessly indulging in various pleasures.

I felt a bit overwhelmed and out of place.

“Everything is exactly as I remember it.” Tom sighed moved.

"Just don’t start crying with happiness, you little bitch" Billy Joe sneered.

A few women came up to us with the help of trays filled with golden goblets.

I didn’t know how to behave, so I just watched the others. However, I was unnecessarily worried because everyone started taking drinks offered to them without much delay.

Dominic grabbed the cup and drank his contents with one gulp. Following in his footsteps, I did the same. And as it turned out, they just gave us wine. I shouldn’t be so surprised.  
But it was a pleasant feeling to have a wine after such a hot day. I relaxed a bit. I put away empty cup after I was done.

Funny how quickly I felt the effect of alcohol. Well, I was a bit tired after the trip. It is true that we had a break half way to eat and relax, but I wasn’t used to such conditions, anyway.

“Honey, I have to drink something stronger.” Tom said suddenly to one of the women.

“Of course, whatever you wish.”

Kelly began to whisper something to Chris, then, without a word, they walked away, disappearing behind one of the curtains. Huh, so I can’t count on their company anymore…

I sighed and leaned against one of the nearby columns and watched for a moment, as Dominic warned his companions not to mess with the wrong people, because he will break their heads and will feed vultures with them.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

You could say that I was a little intimidated by all this. I was slowly getting lost. I had no problem before when I kissed Dominic... but then it was like… It wasn’t me. But then again. Now I felt like a piece of metal attracted by a magnet and this magnet was Dominic. I don’t know if what I felt was the wisest one. And yet I found myself in this place of my own will. It must have meant something.

I was so absorbed by my internal dilemmas that I didn’t even notice when the others disappeared.

For that, a woman with long brown hair appeared in front of me, wearing only a translucent costume that literally covered nothing. I gave a deep sigh of surprise, but I couldn’t take my eyes off her. I was trapped. The woman smiled at me flirtatiously and, as if nothing had happened, she unbuttoned her robe with one move, which, as I mentioned earlier, didn’t cover anything.

“You look tired” she commented, getting even closer to me.

However, before I could answer anything, she slowly took off my hat and ran fingers through my hair. I was all up.

“That's better, isn’t it?”

What is she doing?!

I held my breath for a moment. I didn’t know, what to do. I just stared blankly at what she was doing.

"I will gladly take care of you" she whispered seductively, and then began to take off my jacket.

I swallowed nervously. At that moment, my hat and jacket were already lying on the floor.  
She acted very fast, too fast. Faster than my brain had a chance to register what was going on.

When she started to unbutton my shirt, I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Do you want to do it yourself?" She sighed licking her lips. Her lipstick smudged a little, I think.

"No" I whispered in disbelief.

The woman took advantage of my confusion again and it seemed that my grip on her wrists only encouraged her to continue.

“I like a bit of harshness” she confessed, getting dangerously close to my neck.

I’m trapped and my back's up against the wall. I see no solution or exit out…

Fortunately, someone unexpectedly appeared at our side.

“Am I not interrupting?” asked politely calm low voice.

I breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Dominic's voice. Just in fucking time.

"Do you want to join us?" woman asked, looking at Dominic, who was approaching us.

“You wish” he snorted sarcastically. “But what are you doing here, anyway? Did someone leave your cage open?”

For the first time, the woman seemed to be out of tune.

“So If you don’t want to join, you can watch” She said, giving him a defiant look and her hands kept trying to attack my body.

I can’t believe this is happening.

“Oh lord, could you do me and my friend a favor?” Dominik sighed, irritated. “Go seek dicks elsewhere, pretty please.” 

I couldn’t help but giggle, it was comical. I don’t know how he could keep straight face.

“And by the way... your lipstick smudged." He said with a wink.

I opened my mouth involuntarily. This situation was completely surreal. 

The woman looked genuinely surprised and embarrassed, but Dominic wasn’t move at all. He just grabbed my arm and pulled away from her, then led me somewhere to the side. The golden hall disappeared from our eyes. However, I didn’t mind. Actually, I was even happy that Dominic came to my rescue.

We went through several corridors and rooms but there were still people here. Without slowing down, we climbed up some stairs.

Now I was led through a more calm corridor. We were alone here. Even the music from the large hall wasn’t heard.

However, this regular corridor also looked nice.

Some of the windows were decorated with colorful stained glass windows. Some of them were just wide open, letting in the evening vivid air. Here, too, were red curtains that fluttered gently.

Before I could take my eyes away from them, I was brutally leaned against the wall and then I sobered gently. A bit puzzled, I faced Dominic with a dark and thirsty look.

I don’t know what I expected. But this view didn’t disturb me in the slightest.

He was so beautiful... His eyes were devouring my soul.

I felt the coolness of the stone wall on my back, and Dominic's warm breath on my cheek. An uncontrollable shudder passed me. My brain was melting like snow in the desert. I was as enchanted.

This touch, as if it was so foreign, and at the same time it was the only one for me.

Oh, I would lie if I said that I hadn’t dreamed of such a moment subconsciously.

Before I realized what he was going to do, his hands landed on my hips, pressing them harder against the wall. A second later I felt his lips on my jaw, which went slowly to my lips. My heart rate accelerated significantly. The eyelids became too heavy to remain open. I was barely aware of the groan that came out of me.

I couldn’t resist him. Maybe it was wrong, but when Dominic bit and then sucked in my lower lip, I was no longer responsible for my actions. I put my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me.

I could deceive myself how much I want, but I was so desperate to feel Dominic that it was inconceivable.

My legs were like cotton wool, and if it was not for this wall, I would have long fallen to the floor.

I don’t even know how it was possible that his touch worked so well for me.

It was unsettling that his weapons, which from time to time caught my body, made me feel even more excited. Normally, a gun would make me afraid... but yes, things were different now.

The taste of wine on his tongue intensified my thirst. At this point, I would let him do anything with me. I loved the feeling of how firmly he held me. I loved how he greedily attacked my lips. Almost brutally.

It gave me such pleasure that I didn’t even want to breathe, which made my head spin.

I was barely aware of how his fingers got under my shirt and began to wander over my skin. My body was literally trembling from his touch. 

And at this stage I was hard as fuck.

I don’t even remember being so horny in the past from just kissing.

I allowed myself a few short breaths and then sought out his lips, his tongue.

With every second I was more and more convinced that Dominic was like a miracle.

I had no idea what he wanted from me, what I want from him... I just wanted our lips never to break away from each other.  
I have never, in my life, felt such passion and devotion in kiss. The whole world could end now and I would die happy.  
His lips were so perfect, so soft and his every move matched what I needed.

In the end, Dominic broke away from me and grabbed me firmly by the neck and by the hair, so that I would reveal my neck more. I didn’t mind, I gave him what he wanted. My hands went unnoticed on his back. And damn, from my mouth came out another filthy moan, when I felt his sharp teeth on my neck. Then his lips went to my ear.

"Do you remember when I said we would have a lot of fun together?" He asked sweetly, and a moment later I felt his tongue on my ear.

“Yeah” I groaned affirmative.

“Well... This is just the beginning. But to make you aware, you will have to deserve certain things.” He whispered seductively and returned to licking my neck.

I was speechless, so I simply nodded. I didn’t have the slightest idea what these words mean. But to hell with it. After this kiss, I could do anything for him. And the promise that there would be even more ... I had no reason to protest.

Damn it. I didn’t know what was happening to me.

Deep down I knew that what I was doing was so wrong. Very wrong. I should be ashamed of what I do. But at the same time something stronger made me forget about it. Some feelings unknown to me have taken control over me.

Dominic stopped kissing me already, but I still felt his touch on my lips, tongue, neck. As if he marked me in some invisible way. It was indescribable. I wanted to stay in this position for little longer, but he had other plans.

“Come on, we have to find more wine” he said with determination.

I nodded again, but the rest of my body didn’t react, so Dominic took my hand and led me to some other place.

I didn’t drink much, but I felt already boozy. Or maybe it was kissing Dominik that made the world spin around?

I didn’t pay too much attention to the way we traveled until we were in a larger room with people. Again, it was not as large as the main hall and there were not so many people here, but it was the same atmosphere. A strong smell of some incense. Full of purple curtains and golden decorations. In the background, some almost naked women danced to the rhythm of some mesmerizing melody.

Dominic led me into a slightly more private part of the room and told me to sit on some sofa with extremely comfortable pillows.

”I'll be right back, do not move.” he whispered in my ear and disappeared behind the purple curtains.

I felt strange, like in a dream. In a beautiful dream from which I didn’t want to wake up...

At the same time it all seemed so real... My feelings were definitely real ...

I’m here only the second day, I only met all these people, and still, it seemed that we knew each other from another life.

Did I act rightly trusting Dominic? I didn’t know him at all. He should be a completely stranger to me, but in his company I began to feel more comfortable than among my friends from the real world. Did it make any sense at all? I didn’t know the answer.

Before I could plunge in further warnings of my brain, the blond came back with golden goblets and wine. One moment later we both sat down and drank wine.

After a day of travel and alcohol, my mind was reduced to a lazy jelly.

“How did you know what El Lazo wants?” I asked at some point.

Dominic smiled slyly and turned his eyes theatrically, but decided to answer me.

“Oh, this is not my first time in Pariah. After my first visit, I have gained experience, and he always wants the same things... is quite predictable.”

“So it's that simple?”

“Now yes, but the first time was quite dramatic...” he sighed thoughtfully ”I can say that at the first time we caused a small war and in the end Tom ended up being their hostage. They had an advantage so we had to go to the agreement, which offered us El Lazo. I'm a good friend, so I didn’t leave Tom to fate... And thanks to this, I learned quickly how to do business here.”

"Sounds interesting," I said briefly.

Maybe these stories fascinated me more than I showed. But it was really hard for me to think.

I know I don’t have the strongest head for alcohol and I should not drink so fast, but Dominic constantly poured more and more wine, and I couldn’t refuse him.

“Tell me Matt... What is a man like you doing all alone in this park?”

"I do not think I'm alone anymore?" I replied stupidly.

Dominic sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I know, but I mean your goal. You just wanted to spend your daddy's money? To taste the feelings of adventure in the wild west? Or maybe have unlimited access to whores who will do whatever you order them?”

I felt my cheeks burning. I did not expect such a question.

“No.” I replied slowly “I wanted to find... I wanted...” but I didn’t know how to express what I wanted “I think I wanted to find someone like you.” I mumbled in the end.

I heard a short giggle.

I blushed even more. I'm making a total idiot of myself.

“Wow, that's big words. But someone like me? You don’t even know me yet.” he whispered while playing with a single bullet in his fingers.

Dominic was still sitting relaxed, apparently ready to get the information he wanted from me. So why not answer him?

“I know, I mean... I do not know what I mean... But I wanted to try ... It's stupid...”

Dominic looked at me questioningly, even more intrigued by my gibberish.

I shouldn’t have told him such a thing, but my vague mind couldn’t resist.

"Matt, you can tell me everything, I don’t judge people so superficially..." he said sweetly, giving me that innocent look, and his hand went frivolously to my thigh.

Bloody hell.

I do not know why I chuckled like a stupid teenager. And in an instant I thought it was a good idea to tell him the truth.

“Well... you know... How to put it... You're the first man I've ever kissed... I'm sorry" I mumbled quickly.

Why did I say that aloud?! What's wrong with me… I slapped myself mentally.

 

"Oh, so that's it ..." he whispered, nodding gently "And that's why you apologize to me? You have nothing to apologize for" he answered firmly.

I began to feel a little bit dizzy. Dominic's words were calming, but I wasn’t more calm.

I mean… I just revealed a secret that I did not want to reveal... and what the fuck, why I did it...

“But... I should not...”

“Bellamy, I'm serious... relax. I will not eat you alive after what you told me. And I do not bite... unless it's for pleasure." He announced charmingly, and his fingers still gently wandered in my thigh.

I couldn’t focus.

I stared into his hand and for a moment imagined what would happen if he went a little higher... I felt a slight tension in my lower abdomen...

Wait a moment... what were we talking about?

My brain was more and more useless.

“I'm exhausted by this trip. We could do something crazier, but it's so comfortable here" he said carelessly, squinting his eyes gently.

“That’s okay, I'm exhausted too...” I said involuntarily “I don’t have a strong head...” I added after a moment.

Dominic gave me one of his most captivating smiles, and then, he started pouring more wine. My mind became even more hazy. At that moment, I was barely aware of what I was doing or saying. But it felt so good. And I could only focus on that.

Literally, reality has begun to merge with dream.

~~~

I felt a cool breeze on my back, I shivered involuntarily. Then I felt my aching muscles and I moaned frustrated. Fortunately, there was some pleasant soft material under me and suddenly I realized that I was lying in bed.

I was a bit confused... I had a strange dream, or it wasn’t a dream because I don’t remember dreaming...

I slowly had to remember where I was. However, I was too lazy to open my eyes.

I felt another cool breeze. Uh, apparently I fell asleep naked again... It's funny, I never fall asleep naked at home.

I instinctively began to stretch my aching muscles. First legs, then back and neck. I could bend like a cat literally.

I gradually relaxed. Everything went my way, until my hand suddenly came across something surprisingly warm.

I opened my eyes violently.

I didn’t want to panic, but well, I started to panic.

OH MY FUCKING BLOODY HELL

I was in a completely strange room, and next to me on the bed lay as naked as me Dominic Howard.

Literally seconds separated me from heart attack.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming back to you with a new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Go ahead and leave comments. And i will try post the next chapter faster than last time. xx

There are certain moments in life that take your breath away. I felt it now.

My heart was beating like it was about to jump out of my chest.

I wanted to focus on my thoughts, but I had some kind of blockade. I was too shocked to remember how it happened. And what actually happened here...

Did we… Did we...

OHHHHHHHH MY GOD 

I was even afraid to ask myself this question. The world was spinning in front of my eyes. What have I done?!

The only thing I could focus on was the fact that I was still fucking naked. I had to at least get dressed or something...

I started looking restlessly around the room, but I couldn’t found my clothes. Only on the table in front of the bed was scattered whole collection of Dominic’s weapons. And oh my god, how much he had it! Was he planning to go on a war or something?

I wanted to search the entire room, but at the same time I didn’t want to wake Dominic.

Yes... I didn’t want to wake up a practically naked man who was lying next to me.

This is not happening.

Again, I lay back on my back. My head was still dangerously throbbing. I didn’t know what to do.

This is the most twisted morning in my entire life.

I took a few deep breaths.

At least I had to cover myself, somehow… So I gently pulled on some piece of material that I had at hand. It seemed that nothing stood in the way, so I pulled it more confidently. However, as it turned out, it wasn’t the best idea. I held my breath for a moment. The part of the bedding that lay beneath Dominic, through my violent jerk, made him turn upside down.

Damn it.

Before I could do anything, suddenly awake Dominic pulled his revolver out from under the pillow and looked around restlessly until his gaze fell on me.

”Oh my God, Bellamy, what the fuck are you doing?!”

I was speechless. It was a fucking glitch.

Part of me wanted to hide under the bed, or anywhere... and the other part was totally paralyzed.

"I... I...” I started terrified, but I couldn't get more out of myself

I felt like a deer in the headlights.

Without taking my eyes off Dominic's face, I grabbed the rest of the sheets and slowly, partly covered myself with it. My cheeks burned with a living fire.

Dominic made a surprised face, but after a while he sighed as if he realized something and put the revolver aside intensely watching me.

It was awkward.

I should say something, but I didn’t know what.

"Matt, are you feeling okey? You don’t look good...”

Fucking hell, of course I don’t feel okey. Nothing is okey!

"Dominic, do you know what happened to my clothes?" I asked slowly, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Do I know what happened to your clothes?" He replied, a little confused.

It was ridiculous.

Did Dominic seem to be just as confused by this whole situation as me...

I sighed deeply. I just want to get over with it.

"Yes, what happened to my clothes, they are not here. And apparently I don’t have the slightest idea what happened to them...” I mumbled hiding my face in my hands.

"Can you repeat, because I'm not sure if I understood...” he laughed as if amused.

"I don’t remember what happened...”

"Seriously, you don’t remember?”

Goddammit. What was so funny about it and how many times should I repeat it? Something broke in me.

"I don’t remember, okey!" I burst out suddenly. "I don’t remember what happened to my clothes! I don’t remember what happened last night! I don’t remember why I'm in one bed with you! I don’t remember anything!”

After shouting these words, there was a deep silence. I began to feel anxious again.

Dominic looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, then approached me a little as much as the bed would allow. However, I instinctively began to move towards the edge, pull the sheets with me.

"Matthew Bellamy, are you scared of me?" Dominic asked a little surprised, a little pleased.

It was unbearable! What kind of question is that?!

"What have I done to you?” he asked jauntily, adjusting his hair with one hand and supporting the other on the mattress.

"I don’t have the slightest idea what you've done to me!" I said indignantly. "Why don’t you tell me what you did to me?! After all, it was you who constantly poured me something into the glass all night long, I don’t even know what... ugh!”

"I have never in my life ended up in such a state!" I shouted with bitterness.

However, it didn’t make the slightest impression on Dominic, he just rolled his eyes.

"Bellamy, calm down. What's gotten into you? You're overreacting here...”

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

I closed my eyes for a moment and started counting down from a hundred. I had to calm my mind somehow. Maybe it’s not as bad as it looks. I just have to stop dramatizing… that’s all.

But before I could reach zero, Dominic spoke again.

"Oh Lord. Seriously, you don’t remember anything?”

I shook my head, still flustered.

"Well, if this worries you the most, where are your clothes...” he sighed dramatically playing with his hair "They were wet, so we had to do something with them...”

"Wet?" I repeated stupidly. 

"Yes, wet. I have to admit that at some point I realized that you have to be quite wested, but well, I wasn’t better, so it didn’t bother me... that much. I don’t know when exactly you lost it… We were in a purple hall, surely you must still remember…”

"Yes, I still remember this, but what next?" I mumbled, raising my eyebrow questioningly.

Finally, we've got to the point. I felt a bit more confident with the hope that I would finally find out how we ended up like this.

"Well, it was terribly hot there for you, so we left. On the way we met Tom, who dragged us to the main hall, but it was hot there too. I turned my attention away from you for one moment, and you tried to jump into this fucking fountain... " 

I frowned, it certainly wasn’t like that.

"Dominic, don’t be ridiculous, I wouldn’t do something like that, in my life" I said unconvinced.

Dominic settled himself more comfortably on the bed and returned to the story.

"Fortunately, I managed to stop you, although in total I don’t know why I was holding you back… like.. everyone has the right to jump into the fountain if he wants to, am I right? But anyway, then we went to the pool... "

"Pool? Here? "

"I mean, the pool, but maybe something more like Roman terms, you know" he explained briefly, apparently irritated by the fact that I kept interrupting him.

"Continuing, you were too shy to undress in front of me, but you wanted to jump into the pool at the same time, so before I stopped you, you just jumped in... "

"No... it's ridiculous." I interrupted him again.

"Which part?"

"Everything!" I snorted in disbelief. "So I jumped into the pool and that’s it?" I added after a moment.

Dominic sighed heavily.

"Of course not... Several people joined us, the party was at its best. But then another floozy tried to undress you, so you started calling me... actually, it was pretty funny... " he thought for a moment and then continued "it's a pity you don’t remember. Anyway. Then you were uncomfortable in those wet clothes, so as befits a good man, I took you to the service building to take care of your clothes, and then I took you to my room."

I watched him still uncertain.

"What do you mean by ‘I took you to my room’? " I asked suspiciously.

"Exactly what I said. You know, you were like a soaked puppy. When you looked at me like that with this innocent pleading eyes I felt a pang of guilt and I couldn't leave you alone. So I took you with me to my room"

After hearing these words, I was even more embarrassed... But I couldn't resist to reach the bottom line.

"Just like that? And then…”

"… we went to sleep. "

"Sleep?"

"Yes, what did you expect?" He asked amusedly.

Okay, I'm relieved by this answer. However, Dominic's intimidating gaze kept haunting me.

"Well, I don’t know... just... you know... " I looked up again at him totally ashamed.

Within seconds, Dominic's expression changed drastically. I wanted to sink into the ground. Apparently he finally realized what I meant all this time.

"Oh Ma-ma-matty, Matthew, did you really thought I was, desperate enough to fuck completely unconscious man?" He asked in his low lazy voice.

I felt my burning cheeks. I looked down to hide my embarrassment.

"I don’t know, it's not like we've known each other for ages" I said, trying to justify myself somehow.

"Hmmm, right, but anyway, without lying, it feels like we've known each other for ages..."

I swallowed nervously. There was something in it.

"In a sense... So what? We just had fun?"

"You could say so. I didn’t devour your soul when you slept" he joked, winking at me.

What he was doing to me…

"Yeah... okey... so, I'm sorry I started to panic, but... Normally, such things don’t happen to me, it's just all new..." I started to babble senselessly.

Dominic raised an eyebrow.

"New? Oh, don’t say that in the real world you are a priest?!" He said with mock terror.

"No. I'm not..." I said quietly, and my cheeks flushed again.

"Oh, that's good, although in total it wouldn’t be a problem, hardly anyone can resist me" he replied confidently.

"Vain, much. "

"Well, I have reasons for that." he sighed with one hand, presenting his half-naked body.

I don’t even know when it happened, but suddenly the whole nervous atmosphere disappeared. 

Literally like nothing has ever happened.

Being with Dominic was so easy.

But uh, okay, I have to admit that I was relieved after all. After Dominic's short story, some things appeared in my head vaguely. Besides, he was right. He didn’t force me to anything... He took care of me here at every step. I should be more grateful to him. And I should relax more.

Unfortunately, when my spiritual condition began to improve, a tsunami called a morning hangover hit me. Earlier I was so concerned about the whole situation that I didn’t even realize it, but now... now things were different.

It was still early in the morning, but Dominic generously decided that he would go check on our clothes. And yes, he literally went out only in his white boxers, claiming that at this time everyone are still unconscious and no one will see him. I didn’t stop him.

When he came back with our clothes, he came back also with some woman who brought water and food on the tray. She didn’t seem to be surprised or embarrassed by our condition at all. After putting the tray on the table, she immediately left us alone.

Dominic said I can help myself with whatever I want, but he goes back to sleep. My first instinct was to get dressed and leave this room. However, after drinking a few glasses of water, I felt that there was no point in denying that I was tired and I want to go back to bed.

More relaxed, dressed this time in my own boxers, I went back to bed and fell asleep immediately.

 

Some time later, I was fully awakened by Dominic.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked carefully.

"A little bit... "

"That's good. Get ready and we'll go talk to El Lazo."

 

A few minutes later I managed to bring myself to a decent state. We walked together through some unknown corridors.

It was amazing how quickly all my nervousness had passed since I woke up for the first time. I could have talked with Dominic as if nothing had happened. I explained all this to the fact that in real life I just don’t party like that, or rather at all. I don’t even remember getting drunk and unconscious at the same time. That's why I was so confused about this situation.

On the other hand, it also stung me how sad it sounded. I was almost thirty years old, and I never really had time to fully enjoy my youth. I wasn’t even aware of what I've been missing. For Dominic apparently all of this was normal, and I was like a virtuous priest.

I should work on this things…

"What about the rest?" I asked Dominic at some point.

"They're hanging around somewhere, I don’t needed them yet. Besides, our main motto is to ‘have fun’ and all the rest is just an addition."

"Okay. But what exactly do you want from El Lazo?" I asked, because I was more and more interested in their plans.

However, Dominic decided to be extremely mysterious and answered only;

"Don’t worry about it, you will learn everything in your time."

I rolled my eyes, but I didn’t raise this topic anymore.

At this time of the day, this place seemed quite peaceful. On our way, we only met the cleaning staff dealing with mess after last night.

Finally, we found ourselves in the same courtyard that we arrived yesterday. As previously, several armed men sat idly here. However, despite our expectations, there was no El Lazo among them.

Dominic just sighed irritably and approached the man who introduced us yesterday.

"I assume you know where El Lazo is? I was supposed to meet him today " he said harshly.

The man got up from his seat and adjusted his hat, looking at us suspiciously.

"Are you Mr. Howard?" He finally asked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm, so I am sorry to inform you that El Lazo had to leave..." he said with a wry smile.

"What? For how long?" Dominic asked, surprised.

"Maybe two days..."

"Oh great! " he sighed annoyed.

"If you want to settle some business with El Lazo, you have to wait." 

"Sure... "

Dominic didn’t wait for more and headed back toward the entrance.

"What are you going to do?" I asked when I caught up with him.

"Well... To move forward, we need his help... So apparently we have to wait." he replied resignedly.

"And Is it good or bad thing?"

We have now entered the deserted red hall. Dominic pulled me to sit on one of the sofas.

"Bad, because I didn’t have this in my plans. Good, because we'll have more time to play in this place." he answered at the same time throwing a plush pillow in me.

A bit confused I caught it, only after it hit me in the face. 

"Tell me Matt, are you good at shooting?" suddenly Dominic asked very innocently.

"Uh... It's hard to say... " I sighed timidly.

"In what sense?"

"Well, I haven’t had a chance to shoot here yet" I replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head.

"Oh darlin, that's unacceptable. I thought we were going to do some shooting competition, but apparently, I'll have to take care of your training" he said, a bit worried and a little amused.

I had no idea what to think about it.

"You don’t have to..." I started.

"Of course I have to. If you will be traveling with us... it is a basic skill that you must have." he said seriously.

I didn't even decide if I would travel with them. But apparently Dominic had already established plans and I was part of them. He definitely knows what he wants.

 

So, some time later, despite some of my attempts to persuade Dominic that it is not necessary. We found ourselves in a quiet place where shooting bottles wouldn’t bother anyone.

If I were to be honest. I felt stupid that I couldn’t shoot well when Dominic was apparently a pro. I just didn’t want to humiliate myself in front of him. But now there was no escape.

Dominic put a few bottles on some old destroyed wall, and then set me in a proper distance. And so we spent about two hours, trying to make some use of me. And I must admit, in the end, it wasn’t that bad.

Maybe after this one lesson, I didn’t become the same professional as Dominic, but I wasn’t totally useless anymore.

 

Late in the afternoon, our entire group went to the town to eat some decent meal. Even Kelly and Chris decided to join us. And Dominic began to introduce me as a full-fledged member of his gang.

It was like a normal meeting of friends in a normal world. Food interspersed with conversations and jokes. I felt like everything was in the right place. It was so normal that I could easily forget where the reality line was.

Maybe they were what I needed? What I wanted? But if so, then how should I call my real life?

My observation and thoughts became more and more dangerous...

For most of the day, I was a bit distanced from Dominic. And it was through this awkward morning. But at some point I caught myself on the fact that my hands began to tremble uncontrollably... Like a smoker who waited too long for another cigarette.

My mind kept reminding me how good I felt when we were kissing yesterday. And I couldn't stand that he was so close and we behaved like nothing happened. But at the same time I knew that I shouldn't think about it and continue it, because it was too much for me.

However, as it happens, the more I persuaded myself that nothing would come of it, the more I felt a growing need. I was so helpless. And I didn't know how long I will be able to control myself. I was so lost in my feelings that I didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore.

Anyway, when I looked stealthily at Dominic I realized that it was too late for me now, I was already doomed. No matter what I do. I just knew. Fate will play with us.


	6. Storm on Cydonia

Hello, in anticipation of the next chapter, I will share with you my new painting, which in a sense is related to the theme of this fic. To some extent, it will give you a small visualization. And on the painting we can see the charming Matt, Dominic and Chris somewhere in Cydonia.

As always, feel free to share your thoughts.

And I'm sorry if anyone was expecting a new chapter, however a new chapter, it is in the process of writing. I will try to post it as soon as possible.

If you don't see the photo, here's the link: <https://imgur.com/a/uRtQ7xt>

 


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, finally, I come back with the next chapter. And I hope you'll like it. Feel free to leave comments and kudos.  
> And let me know what you think about this story so far.
> 
> And recently, I began to consider whether I should continue this fic or start something completely different. Because I have absolutely no idea if you like Westworld so far. And if you want me to continue this.
> 
> And the next chapter will be a bit shifted in time, because I have to finish my other fic. But at least I will have time to decide on the future of Westworld.
> 
> Either way, enjoy chapter. xx

After sunset, we returned to El Lazo paradise again. Together, we found a place in the red hall.

At first like yesterday, I was surprised by the obscene of this place. However, after a few minutes when I inhaled these strange fumes I felt more relaxed. Even naked people didn’t bother me anymore. Basically you can say that I was completely indifferent.

Tom and Morgan were disappearing from time to time and seemed to have the most fun of us all.

Dominic was lazily watching other people in the hall, occasionally sipping whiskey. Today he was exceptionally little talkative, he seemed intensely thinking about something, so I didn’t want to disturb him too much.

For some time I talked with Chris and finally I managed to get out from him a story about how he met Dominic and the rest for the first time;

"So you know that a weapon can not kill us here literally, but try to get hit by bullets from such a weapon... It hurts like hell. And imagine that once they triggered the shooting in the middle of Sweetwater. And of course me and Kelly found ourselves in the very center of this shooting.  
Oh, I remember like it was yesterday. So you know, I got very wrathful and I jumped on one of them, then it turned out that it was Tom, but then we were so busy fighting each other that we did not notice how the rest escaped and we were locked up by the sheriff behind the bars. God is my witness that I was then so mad at them. But further, we sat a few hours locked up until Dominic came to the police station. However, he greeted us with some stupid jokes and it irritated me even more. And what's better, he said he would let us out only if Tom and I kiss once. And already then, I knew that he was a total madman. I told him to go fuck himself. But imagine that this wanker threw himself at me and actually kissed me, before I could even register what was going on. Then I sold Tom the right hook. Dominic was just more amused, but at least he let us out."

"Wow"

"Exactly"

However, I didn’t have a chance to hear the rest of the story, because eventually Kelly came back and told me she was taking Chris with her.

And in this way I was left alone with Dominic again, but this time he seemed to be more present in spirit.

"Matt, What do you say about a little challenge?" He asked suddenly.

"A challenge?" I repeated, intrigued.

Dominic gave me his most sinister smile.

"So, yesterday I told you that some things will have to be earned. "

"Yes ... " I confirmed uncertainly.

At the same time I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Well, I have a task for you and if you do it you will receive a reward. "

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"And what if I don’t do it?"

Dominic shrugged.

"Well, then nothing. I will just be a little disappointed ... "

I can already imagine his disappointment. And I can also imagine that he will not only be disappointed… Oh, what a manipulator...

"Uh, so if I do this, what prize are we talking about?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"It will definitely be something that will please you" he chuckled innocently.

Am I really considering this? This is very suspicious. But on the other hand, it probably won’t hurt me, right?

"You're so convincing.... But maybe you'll tell me first, what am I supposed to do?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

Dominic beamed, seeing that I would most likely succumb to his proposal. Excited, he straightened up on the sofa to get closer to me.

"Of course. Nothing difficult to start with." he assured me sweetly, then grabbed my arms to guide me in the right direction "So you see this lonely man next to the wall?"

"Yes" I replied, glancing at the lonely man sitting by the wall near us.

"Look at him more closely. From his holster protrudes a very shiny gun, which I like. "

"And what about it?" I frowned.

As if nothing had happened, Dominic just brushed back my hair that had fallen on my forehead. Then again he sprawled comfortably on the sofa.

"I want you to get it for me" He announced simply.

"Get it? So you mean, like, stole?

I chuckled. He must have been joking. It was ridiculous. However, one look at his serious face told me that he probably he wasn’t kidding.

"Exactly" he confirmed looking me straight in the eye.

I sighed sheepishly.

"But... I'm not good at it... I've never stolen anything" I mumbled uncertainly.

"I thought so. But it doesn’t matter. There will be even more fun in this way! "

"But how am I supposed to do it? I can’t just go to him and take it away just like that..." I sighed resignedly.

However, Dominic apparently didn’t consider this as a problem. He is unbelievable.

"As for technique, I leave you a free hand. You just have to bring it to me, no matter how. Creativity counts."

I gave him a dubious look. But… Am I really considering this?

"I don’t know... And anyway how much time do I have?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, I will not limit you in time, but tonight would be nice. "

Uh. What should I do? It was crazy as for me. I've never stolen anything in my life. I don’t have experience. I have no idea how it will end.

But could I refuse to Dominic?

Was I ready to take a chance? Now it seemed to me that definitely not.

"How much do you want to get this gun?" I asked finally.

"Very much" he assured dramatically.

"Then why don’t you take it yourself? "

"Because I want you to do it. "

"Okay, then maybe tell me, whether it's a man or a host ... "

"I have no idea who he is."

I looked at him with great doubt.

"You are very helpful. I hope that it will be worth my west" I said, rolling my eyes dramatically.

Dominic smiled mysteriously and lowered his eyes for a moment.

"You have no idea how much. " he whispered sweetly.

OHH my god. Does he have to do this to me?

"Well, let me think." I sighed resignedly and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Of course. "

Deep down, I suspected how Dominic would take care of it. Probably he wouldn’t have a problem with seducing this man and taking from him what he wants. But I definitely wasn’t fit for that.

I didn’t have too many options to consider.

Should I normally talk to this man and try to bribe him? Or maybe take the gun from him by force?   
No. It was a bad idea. The idea of seduction was already better. Why am I so useless?

Dominic suddenly cleared his throat and looked at me expectantly.

I gave him a forced smile and slowly got up from my place. Then, unhurriedly, by a circuitous route, I head towards my goal.

There were plenty of other people around me, but no one paid attention to me, which completely suited me. I stopped for a moment, hiding behind a dancer with feather fans.

I don’t know what I was going to do. Maybe just somehow sneak up to him? But before I could sort out exactly everything in my head, I met the last person I'd like to meet. Before me materialized the same woman which yesterday tried to undress me. From what I remember... And this time no one will come to my rescue.

"Hello, honey, I was hoping we would meet again" she confessed passionately.

"I do not doubt" I mumbled indifferently.

The woman took my arm and forced me to sit with her on the floor on some pillow. This is a preview of the tragedy ...

"And I see that you are finally alone. " She whispered contentedly.

"I'm not alone. " I stammered, irritated.

I tried to get up, but she held my arms again. Where did she get that much strength from?!

"Well, I don’t see your friend here yet" she hissed mockingly.

Her hands wrapped around my right arm like two snakes.

"But anyway, I don’t have time, I have something to do." I whimpered overwhelmed.

"Oh, I could help you baby" she whispered in my ear.

From that, my hair bristled on the back of my neck. But I tried to remain as impassive as I could.

"Seriously? You would help me?" I snorted nervously.

"Of course. The sooner we deal with what you have to do, the sooner we can go to what I want to do."

"It's so kind of you. "

I sighed heavily and looked reluctantly at the woman whose name I still didn’t know. Would she really do what I want? It wouldn’t be such a stupid idea. I felt a bit bad that I wanted to use her, but oh well.

"So what's so important, what do you have to do?" She asked, shaking me gently.

I cleared my throat and tried to be as neutral as possible.

"I need to get a gun. "

The woman frowned and ran her finger over my holster.

"But you already have a gun... "

"I know, but the other one is... different..." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I understand" she said gravely and nodded.

Did she really understand? Because I didn’t.

Anyway it doesn’t matter. I decided that I will use her for what I needed.

"Do you see this man who is sitting behind us, alone by the wall?"

"Yes."

"I have to get this weapon from him. "

"But why from him? "

Uh, what a question. Of course, I couldn’t tell her the truth. Forcing my brain into emergency thinking, I just blurted out the first thing that came up to my tongue.

"Because really, last night he robbed me and now I'm trying to get my things back... "

But before I could finish my fabricated story, the woman interrupted me.

"So how did you plan to take it from him?" She asked suspiciously.

I swallowed nervously.

"Take it from him by force?" I answered uncertainly.

The woman again nodded with understanding.

"Oh, I understand, it would end up with a fight... And we wouldn’t want someone accidentally to hurt your beautiful face" she said, smiling flirtatiously.

"No, we wouldn’t" I confirmed sluggishly.

I’m so bad at lying. However, this woman seemed to be either too stupid or too wasted to see it.

"Well, so I'll help you... You wait here and get ready for me and I'll be back in the blink of an eye" she said letting go of me.

"Okay…"

I was amazed. Could it be that easy?

The woman slowly stood up and immediately moved towards our goal.

I also rose from the floor to watch what was happening.

The woman stood for a few seconds over this unfortunate man, then shamelessly jumped on his knees and began to whisper something into his ear. Well, apparently she was extremely confident with her actions.

It wasn’t long for her to beguile this man. I noticed how her hand began to wander towards his holster. I held my breath. Certainly she will handle it.

Now they began to kiss each other intensely. With a shapely movement, she managed to draw a weapon. It went amazingly smooth.

The man didn’t notice anything.

When she returned to me, her face betrayed that she was apparently happy with her accomplishments. I was a little ashamed that I used her a bit, but on the other hand, she agreed.

"I have your treasure. I must admit that you have good taste." She praised giving me her prey.

"Err, thank you."

I took a shiny gun from her hand and put it in my belt for now.

"Well, now you have the opportunity to thank me properly" she said sweetly.

Her hands went straight to the buttons of my shirt.

No less like a few minutes earlier she shamelessly kissed another man, and now she wanted to get to me, right here, right now... This woman must have had some delusions.

"I'm sorry, but I do not think it's going to work..." I interrupted her before she went too far.

In the blink of an eye, the face of a sweet woman turned into a rage. Oh, that's not good.

"What?" she squealed upset.

Maybe I shouldn’t be so direct, but I had to end it.

"You're just not my type... "

"But you promised!"

Now I was a little bit afraid of her...

"I know but…"

"I'm sick of this!" she shouted angrily.

Before I knew what she was going to do, I heard a loud slap and then I felt my burning cheek.

Wow.

I was a little bit surprised by such a turn of events. But well, I shouldn’t be surprised, what I did was highly disturbing. I had no idea what was driving me.

"I deserved that... I’m sorry." I whispered finally.

However, the woman only gave me the last hateful look and quickly left me.

It was a bit not my style... but it happened. Anyway, I have what Dominic wanted. That's all that mattered.

I returned to the place where I left Dominic. Of course, he had that mocking smile on his face that showed what he was thinking about.

"Don’t say anything." I growled, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"I'm not saying anything. I didn’t give you restrictions as to how to get this gun. All in all, quite cleverly you worked it out... well, almost. You better let me kiss that sore cheek."

"Oh, stop it. I'm fine. "

"I know, but today I haven’t had the opportunity to kiss you yet." He replied with an innocent look.

Well, his argument won. However, when Dominic still remained still in the same position, just reached for that bloody gun and handed it to him.

He sent me his brand smile, took the gun, looked it over briefly and put it in his belt.

"Thank you. Now come on, I'll show you the pool. Maybe you'll remember it this time. "

"Funny. Really. "

Dominic stood up, shamelessly stretched and nodded to follow him.

And oh, I thoughtlessly just followed him. I laughed at myself for my submission.

When we got there, some of the events from last night became a bit clearer. However, I still didn’t remember most things.

Tonight it was quiet and peaceful here. We were completely alone. In addition, the darkness partially neutralized my inhibitions.

"So how it will be? Are you going to make scenes like yesterday, or do you politely undress? " he asked defiantly.

My cheeks began to blush uncontrollably.

And before I could come up with some kind of retort, he was already undressing.

He took off his holster and belt, and then started unbuttoning his shirt, which was alredy halfway unbuttoned. As always, his skin was flawless. It was strange to think that someone could be so beautiful to me. Especially a different man. But he was different.

"Do you need some help? " he asked suddenly turning towards me.

It made me even hotter.

"No... " I whispered and I blushed even more.

I had to pull myself together.

Without thinking about what I'm doing, I just took off all my clothes. With the exception of boxers.

And then I realized that this time Dominic was watching me with a hungry look.

It was both frightening and agitating.

To break this intimidating moment, I just walked gingerly into the pool, which was not really too deep. But the water was pleasantly cool.

And a moment after me, Dominic jumped into the pool.

He tempted me with his presence so much. But I was too shy to do anything about it.

For a few minutes we swam aimlessly avoiding each other. However, I quickly got bored, so I leaned against one of the walls of the pool and just watched Dominic.

It was astonishing how he fought all the time to not to soak his hair in water. I mean, his tips were a bit wet, but the rest were untouched.

Even though it was night, it was quite bright. The moon was close to fullness, and the water gently shimmered from its light.

It took another few minutes, until Dominic swam to me. He didn’t say a word. And his eyes were extremely dark.

He raised one hand and ran a finger over my neck, collarbone, and then his hand fell under water on my hip.

A shiver went through my spine. His touch was truly electrifying. His other hand began to draw the lines of my cheeks and jaw. I stared at him as if enchanted. Time and the rest of the world have lost their meaning.

I honestly didn’t care about anything else.

"Your eyes are extremely deep tonight, they shine like the most illustrious sapphires" he commented quietly.

I swallowed nervously, I didn’t know what to say. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. I mean, I've heard compliments before, but never so almost poetic.

Still intensively looking me in the eyes, he began to approach me even more. Our noses almost touched.

"But still, I need to know something" he murmured calmly.

I felt his breath on my cheek.

"Matt, are you afraid of me?" He asked quietly, but very seriously.

At the beginning, this question surprised me. Why should I be afraid of him? But after a while, I understood what he means. He asked me the same question this morning. And this time I knew what I wanted to tell him.

"No" I answered in a slightly trembling voice.

Apparently, this answer was enough for him. And a second later, Dominic greedily attacked my lips. My hands automatically grabbed his neck to pull him even closer. It was an extraordinary feeling, to feel his wet skin rubbing against my skin.

His lips were so soft. I couldn’t stop a sigh. And when my mouth opened more, he used the opportunity to suck my tongue. And I gave in to him completely.

His hands wandered on my back, shoulders... I still couldn’t resist the impression that it was like a dream.

He tasted like whiskey and all shades of blue.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hips firmly and lifted my thighs so that my legs would wrap around him. My back automatically stuck to the tiled pool wall. I was so distracted that I almost smashed my head against this wall. It was a strange feeling, because my legs under the surface of the water were constantly trying to float. But when Dominic deliberately began to rub against me, HOLLY FUCKKK I couldn’t resist and a throaty moan escaped me. This feeling was extremely new and so fucking wonderful.

This should overwhelm and terrify me, but the only thing I felt was endless lust and pleasure.

Dominic wove his fingers in my hair, he bitten my lower lip playfully several times, then we went back to our passionate kissing. My fingers deeply sink in his back, probably painfully, but it seems that he doesn’t care.

Now, both shamelessly grinding against each other, and our lips worked like one perfectly synchronized mechanism. It was definitely unfamiliar experience, but it came to me so naturally.

My body colliding with cool water and Dominick's hot skin, I was constantly shivering. At this stage, I was barely aware of what I was doing. I was a mess.

I was turned on as never before in my life.

When he pinned me even harder to the wall, his lips landed next to my ear, and now he didn’t hold back himself from filthy groans… It made me even more arousal. I barely controlled this burning sensation inside my body. I don’t even really care if anyone sees or hears us.

And then he bites very softly my earlobe. And he rub against me more deliberately. My legs began to tremble to the point that if it was not for his firm grip, I would probably have ended up under water.

My heart beat like crazy. And when I thought I couldn’t take it anymore, to my surprise Dominic tore his lips away from me and pressed my hips to the wall so as to build distance between us. Completely shocked I rapidly opened my eyes. Have I done something wrong? I didn’t want to end it.

I was a little lost for a second. I tried to catch my breath.

"You drive me crazy" he confessed weakly.

I almost laughed at this confession. Am I driving him crazy? He is the one who drives me crazy. 

"You're so addictive. And you don’t even realize it. I desire you so much" he continued calmly.

And I still didn’t know how to answer. Basically, I was afraid to say anything at all. He kissed a few random places on my face. But he didn’t stop there.

"Your skin is pale like the moon and I don’t know what is more blue this water or your eyes. Hair dark like the sky. And cheeks as sharp as diamonds. You are simply magnificent."

I already wanted to deny him, say that he is beautiful and not me, but I stopped myself again.

I was speechless and surprised, crazy Dominic whom I knew during the day, now it was so different... Almost like a completely different person.

"And you're so innocent. I feel almost guilty about wanting to deceive you on the path of crime." he murmured sadly, then he added. "But the hell with remorse."

He kissed me quickly on the right cheek.

"Let's go back to our room. It's getting cold."

And I didn’t have the slightest idea what he meant by that.


	8. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It was a long break. And I apologize to you for that. I hope that now I will come back to writing this story.  
> I also hope that you will enjoy this chapter. And that you will forgive me for this long waiting.
> 
> I also saw our beloved boys in Prague recently, which probably motivated me to write again. And I will still see them in Krakow this month. So I will get as much inspiration as possible.
> 
> Without further ado...

While following Dominic, I felt like I was levitating, but at the same time I was losing my mind with every step.

Some part of me shouted that what I was doing was wrong, that I would suffer the consequences. However, every cell of the body encouraged me to go on.

Apparently, I lost my common sense a long time ago.

I had never imagined before that someone will be able to seduce me to this degree.

When we came to our room Dominic completely got rid of our clothes.

The only source of light was just a few lit candles on the table.

"Kneel down on the bed" he whispered in a low voice.

For a moment I had difficulty understanding what he meant, but finally I recovered and knelt on the edge of the bed.

I was insecure in some way, as if everything was about to melt into the fog. But as sometimes happens, the wrong things we do, bring us into a state of intoxication and electrical excitement. You can pay any price for it.

My heart was beating very fast. I was timid now that Dominic was out of my sight. At the same time, I still felt his eyes on me.

I gently turned my head to look back…

"Do not move…"

First, I felt his breath on my neck, and later his one hand wandered over my ribs and landed on my stomach. I bit my bottom lip so as not to moan, from the electricity that struck me through this movement.

And as if that was not enough, his moist lips sucked into my neck.

Instinctively my back arched and I simply clung to him for better contact.

However, I was all up when I felt his, undoubtedly, hardened cock rubbing against my lower back.

"Breathe" he replied automatically, as if reading in my thoughts.

So I took a deep breath. I would be lying if I said that it didn’t excite me.

Slowly his left hand began to descend and I could not resist a deep groan when he finally grabbed my stiff dick and slowly began to draw it deliberately.

His other hand went to my chest and began to play with my nipples. And he continued to leave small sucking kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes.

My body began to tremble again, and my knees become weak.

When I felt his penis move slowly between my arse cheeks. I can go to hell. But I didn’t think anything could put me in such a state of arousal.  
I cursed quietly under my breath.

Our uneven breaths were like the greatest symphony. 

At this moment, my body and mind belonged to him. 

I whimpered pushing myself agains him as much as possible. I could feel his heart beating rapidly through my back.

My body was warmed to the limit. His touch was like salvation. I didn’t even know when my head leaned back and fell on his shoulder. I was like a limp puppet, whining hotly into his ear.

"Does it feel good?"

"Fuck yeas... "  
Before I could even squeeze enything else out of myself. Suddenly, Dominic pulled away from me and, with one graceful gesture, turned me over and shoved me violently on the bed, so that I landed on my back. Fortunately, the mattress perfectly cushioned the collision. No less, it snatched me out of the spell I was into for a moment.

I could now watch Dominic leaning over me in slow motion, and there was something animal in his movements.

I didn’t dare move, so as if enchanted, I leaned on my shoulders and watched his actions.

Our eyes met for a moment and I saw how much devotion resided in his look.

First, he bent down and very slowly began to glide his nose and mouth on my left calf, then he went to my inner thigh.

My breath accelerated again.

I was not ready for it, so when he bitten my inner thigh a few times playfully, I gave a very high-pitched moan, and my abdominal muscles tightened up.

The only thing I heard in response was a murmur of approval.

Wandering higher, he finally got my hips. Examining my reaction, he sluggishly licked random places that were within his reach.

I've had enough of this teasing. I was already close to begging him to finally do it.

But then, he suddenly run his tongue briefly around the ridge of my cockhead. I sucked in air very loudly.

Then without warning, he sucked it into his mouth. And I just came undone.

I nudged my head backward, and this time I didn’t refrain from silent groans.

Satisfied with my reaction, he took more of him in. And grabbing the base of my cock, he firmly began to squeeze it in a slower pace than his mouth. It was driving me crazy. He knew what he was doing and what I wanted.

Maybe I flew away very far now. But in a way, he treated it as a kind of art. Normally, the women I was with mainly had the purpose of getting it quickly. Dominic was playing with me.

Literally despite the fact that he was doing all the work, I felt like his slave. A slave who in return is able to do anything.

But anyway, fuck it.

My eyes automatically closed in a fit of pleasure, one hand went to my hair and the other squeezed the sheet. I fought with myself not to catch Dominic by the hair at this point, but I didn’t want to disturb him. I wasn’t sure if he liked it.

When, after some time, I forced myself to open my eyes, what I saw, it led me to the edge. One of Dominik's hands was still working on my body, while with the other, he masturbated himself, synchronized with the movement of his mouth.

It was so hot, and when my look, for a moment, captured Dominic's eyes, he knew how close I was.

He accelerated the pace, although I thought it was impossible and when I felt his teeth significantly irritate new nerves ...

I didn’t have the strength to hold back anymore and without any warning, I started to come in his mouth. I was overcome with total pleasure and relief I haven’t felt for a long time.

I was barely aware that for Dominica it must have been just as arousal, because when he finally released my penis from his mouth the only thing I heard was a long, throaty moan. Apparently, he too finally came. However, I was too finished to check it...

For a moment I felt stupid that I didn’t help him in any way, and he was so generous to me...

But then I felt how he moved cautiously over me and attacked my mouth greedily.

It was such a filthy feeling. The taste of my own sperm on his tongue. But kissing him was so addictive.

Without thinking, I gave him what he wanted.

This time my hands landed on his back and I pulled him even closer me, although now it was physically almost impossible.

Words were unnecessary.

Somewhere between wet and heavy kissing, and recovering, after our orgasms, together we sailed into a deep sleep.

And it was such a heavenly dream that I hadn’t experienced in a long time.

 

In the morning I couldn’t deny that every part of my body felt refreshed. Automatically, I stretched deliberately bending my spine, keeping my eyes still closed.

That's how a man should feel on holiday.

A state of endless bliss. 

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the reason for my well-being next to me.

Only a few centimeters away from me, on a white pillow, Dominic was sleeping peacefully.

Today it was different. Everything seemed to be in place. As if he had always been there and looked a bit like a Greek god.

His features were delicate under the cover of the morning light that fell through the curtains. His body was barely covered with bedding… 

I couldn’t define exactly who he was. He was like a singularity.

Inside the heart of every man… There is a lust… And I'm just the same.

I don’t wanna stray from the hallowed ground.

But where is this hallowed ground?

I watched Dominic's sleeping form for a while, simply absorbing his view.

However later came another feeling. Remorse.

I was a bad man. What I did, was wrong. I should be ashamed of my deeds...

It was not right. And I did it with such ease. What is happening with me? If anyone finds out…

Unexpectedly, Dominic's husky voice interrupted my thoughts. 

"I know I'm fabulous, but could you stop staring at me while I'm asleep? "

"Sorry" I blurted out quickly and blushed.

"Don’t worry, I'm just joking… Although I have to admit, it's a nice change to see you not panicking in the morning. "

I swallowed nervously.

"I'm panicking… internally."

Dominic lifted himself slowly and leaned on his shoulder to have a better view of me.

"Oh really?" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

I began to crumple a piece of the sheet nervously.

His sight literally burned me.

I just couldn’t do this to him. He was too good for me to lie to him.

So I was considering two options at this point, either to escape at this moment or to tell him the truth.

And he obviously saw that something is bothering me, but he just waited patiently until I finally do anything.

I should get out of here while it was still possible. Although, something was telling me that it is already too late.

I mean, telling the truth seemed easier than leaving.

So I took a deep breath… I felt a gentle dizziness.

"Dominic, I have to tell you something ... I should probably tell you at the beginning, b-but I... I have someone… someone at home...I m-mean… fiance... " I stammered terrified of my own words.

I bit my lower lip, watching his reaction with concern.

But Dominik's face remained strangely impassive. 

"I know," he said calmly.

I think… I WHAT?! I had to hear something wrong. I was not ready for this.

"What? You ... y-you know? H-how? " I stuttered, confused.

Dominic just sighed and looked straight into my eyes. I was close to fainting.

"You told me that night, you know… that night when you drank too much." He said casually. Though his eyes seemed sad.

Uh, that could be right... It's actually quite possible... But still...

"Does it not bother y-you? " I asked without thinking.

It was crazy. What are we even talking about? 

"Funny that you ask..." he laughed clearly amused.

Confused, I frowned. I did not expect such a reaction…

"I mean, you mention your fiancée, but still, you are sitting in one bed with me completely naked... "

I swallowed nervously. Maybe he was right. In a sense. 

"But still, why are you doing this?" I asked slowly.

I couldn’t made my mind… Was it really happening at all?

"No Matt, you're asking wrong questions. The right question is; Why are you doing this? "

I have already opened my mouth to answer, but after a while I closed it. I felt like a deer in the headlights. He caught me.

It was like a fucking glitch in simulation. I was staring at him, completely besotted.

Why am I doing all of this? My brain was unable to create an answer to this question.

As if something blocked me. 

I created my own maze in which I apparently got lost.

"But you have to answer that question yourself." He added after a moment.

After these words he slowly slid off the bed, ruffled his hair and wrapped himself in one of the sheets.

I didn’t know what to tell him. I didn’t know what he was thinking about it. I didn’t know what to do.

I looked at him fascinated. And still speechless. 

He caught me staring again.

"What? I need to organize a new shirt for myself, this one can not be used anymore. You, too, should probably get dressed." He said rolling his eyes and left the room.

For some time, I stared at the door he disappeared behind.

Fuck.

It's getting more and more complicated. Am I completely insane?

It was a sweet dream or a nightmare?


	9. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna treat you guys. Two chapters in one month.
> 
> Maybe it has something to do with the fact that once again I saw Muse in Krakow... But it was a great concert and as always inspired me. Concerts in Poland is a different level. I recommend to everyone haha.  
> Although I have more and more controversial comments about Muse concerts in general. A few conspiracy theories...
> 
> And of course there were a few Belldom moments.  
> For example, when Matt wanted to drink, but he poured his water on Dominic's back... It was adorable.  
> And also Matt licking his guitar on Supermassive Black Hole. This is a view that I will not forget for the rest of my life.
> 
> Anways I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always, let me know what you think! ♥

Since our conversation in the morning, Dominic seemed to avoid me. Though maybe it was me who avoided him…

I felt an unexplained mix of feelings.

On the one hand, every time I looked at him, my mind was drifting to the events of last night. How much I adored every part of him. And on the other hand, when I saw his eyes, I felt striking remorse.  
I shouldn’t have done this to him. I should leave him. Why couldn’t I leave him?

And let me not mention the fact that I was behaving completely irresponsibly.

I had a fiancee at home. What did I expect?

My ill brain tried to convince myself that this is not a betrayal that it doesn’t mean anything. I just had to try something to be sure of my decision. But was this the truth? Was it just an innocent game?

Today promised calm. We were to meet El Lazo in the evening, which made everyone more enthusiastic. Finally, we could move forward with our journey.

Although Pariah was a great place, I couldn’t wait to see what else I could see in the park.

Before mid-afternoon, I sat with Tom and Morgan on the veranda, talking lazily about the trivia. Nothing special.

At one point, Chris from Kelly came near us. Despite the fact that they didn’t come directly to us, we could observe what they are doing.

Chris was showing off his new tricks with his revolver. Kelly and some other passers-by were gladly clapping him. Suddenly Tom sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Nice showing off, but when it comes to real shooting, he behaves like a chicken."

"Oh Tom, are you jealous?" Morgan teased him.

"Jealous of what?"

I almost chuckled at Tom's look.

"Your tricks don’t attract a crowd of women…"

"I don’t have to show them any tricks because I'm the real badass" Tom snorted.

Morgan, knowing what he's doing with a determined face, said;

"You are a pussy"

"I'm not"

Morgan winked at me.

"Maybe… maybe not. But you wouldn’t do certain things, you are very talkative but you are a coward."

"Do not provoke me. I’m able to do anything." 

Morgan gave him a defiant smirk.

"Sure"

Tom frowned seriously considering something.

"I'm serious, name it and I'll do it" said after a moment.

Morgan smiled maliciously.

"Slap Chris on the ass."

"Wait, what?!" 

I didn’t expect this. Tom apparently too.

"Right now, slap him on the ass"

"Dude, this is a suicide mission"

"In that case, it's good that you are fearless…"

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Piss off!"

"Of course, you don’t have to do this, but Matt and I are the witnesses here…" Morgan said innocently.

I couldn’t believe how easy it was to provoke Tom. It was too easy.

"I hope you will enjoy it, you little perverts” Tom said, and I had to bite my lip not to giggle. He is going to do it.

Morgan nodded toward Chris, and Tom slowly got up from his chair.

His face betrayed that he apparently was not sure about his abilities.

Anyway, he went for it.

"But why?" I asked Morgan.

"It got a bit boring. Don’t you want to see Chris's reaction? And then watch him kick Tom's ass? I'm telling you, it will be a first-class spectacle.”

There was something in it. Tom could definitely provide decent entertainment.

So with curiosity, we watched Tom move unsteadily towards unsuspecting Chris.

At the last moment, he turned in our direction and gave us the middle finger. Then he swung and hit Chris on the left buttock. We heard a loud slap. And immediately, Tom started to run away.

Chris hesitated only for a moment, then began to chase Tom with fury on his face.

Everyone started laughing at the whole situation. Kelly came up to us fighting for breath.

"Poor Tom. What have you done to him?"

"We didn’t have to do anything"

Kelly sat down in Tom's place and for a moment we watched them both running around the well. Like two overgrown children.

Suddenly everyone calmed down a bit because Dominic had come to ourt table. His expression was impenetrable.

"Has anyone seen Billy Joe?" 

Morgan frowned. Me and Kelly shook our heads.

"No why?"

"I just can’t find him for some time…"

"He probably sleeps, somewhere unconscious" replied Morgan.

"Probably…"

Behind Dominic appeared Tom and Chris, panting.

There was a momentary silence and before I could stop myself I stammered quietly;

"Dominic, can we talk?"

He finally looked at me with a completely indifferent expression on his face. A shiver went through me.

"Sure"

So I got up from the chair and followed him. We walked a bit in silence, until we found ourselves in a shady alley. Away from curious glances.

I wanted to explain something to him. I felt I needed to explain something to him. Or ask how he feels.

But before I could say anything. He attacked my mouth greedily without warning.

The fact that I was surprised was hardly said. I did not expect it… At all.

This time he didn’t play with me. His every move was full of desperation. As if he was afraid that I would run away soon. But without thinking, I answered everything he wanted.

It was so so hot. I felt salt on his lips. His skin was burning me.

I couldn’t stop him. I couldn’t even stop myself.

I wanted to feel his skin again. I wanted to make him moan with pleasure.

His hand went to my sticky back and then to my ass. I almost bit off his tongue.

It was even worse than yesterday. I felt such a need that I was afraid that I would explode soon.

"Sweet Jesus" I moaned.

He grabbed my hair roughly and licked the path along my neck to the temple.

"I know what you think Matt."

I released another silent whimper.

He gave me a short kiss on the lips and then he looked straight in my eyes.

"Would you like to see what else I can do with you?" He murmured seductively.

Without taking my eyes off him, I just nodded.

"Your eyes make me so horny"

And as proof, he rubbed his hard dick against my thigh. An uncontrollable thrill passed me.

"I just can not resist. Forgive me. I can not even be angry at you. Because I just want you."

In this state, I could barely focus on anything. I couldn’t even remember what was the problem before.

I was too arousal to say anything sensible, so I just looked at him pleadingly.

"Dominic-c, p-please, I have to… I have to…"

"Oh please, tell me what you want."

However, he would not let me say anything because he was again sucking in my mouth and my tongue.

It lasted a moment when suddenly we were interrupted by a loud grunting of Tom.

Suddenly, our soap bubble burst. With horror in my eyes, I broke away from Dominic. My cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.

"What?!" Dominic hissed irritably.

He quickly wiped his lips with the back of his hand, which was shining with excess saliva.

"I think there is a slight problem..."

Tom looked extremely uncomfortable. Which doesn’t happen to him often.

"Bigger than disturbing me? "

Dominic still sounded annoyed, but he made Tom speak.

"Yes… Well… It’s just that… I think… I think we just saw Billy’s sister here..." 

Immediately I noticed how Dominik's face went pale.

I didn’t understand it. But it looked serious.

"Tom, I swear, if this is your another joke ..."

"I'm serious… I just thought you should know."

"Fuck"

In the blink of an eye, Dominic disappeared without a word of explanation, leaving me alone with Tom.

"What just happened?" I asked dumb.

"Well, it's a long story... I don’t know if I'm the right person to tell you…"

I narrowed my eyes. What story? Did I missed something?

"So what should I ask Dominic?"

Tom let out a groan of horror.

"Fuck no, it's more dangerous than slapping Chris on the ass. Believe me, I know what I'm saying."

"So what should I do?" 

"I don’t know, maybe wait..."

"For what?"

"Maybe it's just a false alarm and no reason to worry"

After these words Tom also left me. I was totally lost.

At that moment I wanted to slap Tom, for interrupting us at that moment. Was the information he brought us so important? Why did Dominic reacted like that?

Fuck. I felt weak.

What is going on here?!

Before I decided anything, I had to calm down. I took a cold bath that was a salvation on this hot day. Then I went to eat something.

A bit more orderly, I felt strong enough to find out what was going on.

I knew that I could not ask Dominc. and Tom didn’t want to tell me too much.

I wasn’t sure if Chris and Kelly know anything about it. So the only person I have left was Morgan.

Fortunately, I found him in the same place as in the morning. This time, however, there was whiskey on the table.

I sat down opposite him.

"Morgan... Can I ask you something?"

"It depends" he sighed.

He nodded inquiringly at the whiskey bottle, but I shook my head.

"You know what I mean, what's the whole situation with Billy’s sister? I don’t get it…" I asked directly.

Morgan rubbed his tired face.

"Okay Matt, I'll tell you, but keep your distance to this whole thing."

"Of course, I just want to know what's going on"

He gave me a sad smile and drank from his glass.

"Well, as you probably know, we've known Billy Joe for a long time. We knew that his sister was a piece of work since forever, but she usually avoided us. And everything was fine. Well, and then one day, at some party she began to hit on him.

I do not know what she was about, but she became obsessed with him…  
And he pushed her away every time. In the end, literally, he told her that he didn’t want to have anything to do with her.  
And then she went completely crazy.

We had absolutely no idea that she could do something like that.  
But one day we woke up to the news that Dominic was accused of rape and beating her.  
Even Billy Joe was surprised. At the beginning he didn’t know which side to choose, his sister or Dominic…  
It was terrible, the news spread through the media.  
She almost ruined his career and life.

But fortunately the police managed to find a man who admitted that she had paid him to beat her.   
At the end, Dominic was cleansed of everything. But the disgust remained.  
Billy Joe cut himself off from his sister. And everything calmed down.

And it was about a year ago. So far, I know that she managed to get married. But now it looks like she's in the park... "

It was overwhelming... What a bloody story.

"Why did she done all of this? " I asked stupidly.

Morgan shrugged.

"Who knows. There are a lot of reasons why she could do it. She sold various stories in the media.  
But it was a difficult time. She really made a mess."

"This is crazy"

"And this is just a shortcut of the whole story" he added.

I couldn’t even imagine how horrible it must have been in detail. 

But that definitely explained Dominic's reaction.

Morgan finished the last of his whiskey.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, frowning.

"Well, it seems to me that this decision belongs to Dominic."

I sighed. He was right. It was not my business. I only knew them for several days.

However, I didn’t want to leave Dominic without my help. Was I that desperate?

After my conversation with Morgan, everything became even more confusing.

I mean, I felt even worse thinking that in a way I was playing with Dominic. Apparently he has already gone through a lot. And I wasn’t any better…

But if he didn’t want me, he wouldn’t kiss me today. I didn’t want to assume anything.

But now I was even more afraid to confront him.

Some time later, we were able to meet all together.

The atmosphere was clearly tense. Even Tom refrained from stupid jokes.

We all waited for Dominic's decision. 

"We're on a fucking vacation and nobody will change that. We will meet El Lazo tonight and move forward. Apparently Billy Joe is out, but we will deal with it later… We will not participate in their sick games. If they interrupt us, they will have to deal with the consequences."

We all agreed with that.

"I hope you’re okey with that... And do you have any questions?"

"Can we finally have a drink with this fucking bitch?" Tom asked.

"Oh my, Tom, calm down, I don’t think you're in El Lazo type” Chris chuckled.

As usual, everyone laughed at Tom's face.

"You're right Chris, you're much more in my type." Tom answered and he blow him a kiss.

After Chris's expression, I knew he wouldn’t get away with it this time.

Everyone automatically got out of their way.

I was hoping that now we won’t encounter any problems.


End file.
